Roses to Danielle
by Mel Jinguji
Summary: -AU- Sequel to "Letters to Subaru" The gang's back for more dramas! with Cordelia's comeback, Karlheinz is determine to protect the ones he loved with the help of Reiji, will they be able to stop her in time or will Thalia faces another tragic fate?
1. Rendezvous

**Disclaimers****: **I do not own Diabolik lovers, If I did Ayayui will have more airtime...XD

**A/N:** I've other plans in mind for valentine's day so here I am publishing the sequel to **"Letters to Subaru"** even before the story's completed! I would like to take this opportunity to thank all my readers for sticking with me till the end and yes, we'll make it:) As requested by majority, the heartwarming drama will go on! This chapter is dedicated to** PurebloodPrincess09, pinkpiggy9456, DorkyHater, KredCali86, sakurapris, chocolate, vanilla and koko serenade **

**Important Notice: I would highly recommend you to read "Letters to Subaru" before reading this!  
**

**Credit:** **Sakurapris** for suggesting all those lovely ideas of hers...^^ Thank you so much love!

**Bold- venues**

_Italics- inner speech/thoughts_

"..."- no response

_**TIMELINE: **_

**Shin, Danielle and Luna: 18 years old**

**Haruna: 16 years old**

**Miyuki and Alex : 17 years old**

**Ayayui- Main pairing- 1**

**Subalia- Main pairing- 2**

**Shin x Danielle- Alternative pairing- 1**

**Laito x Sarah- Alternative pairing- 2**

**Miyuki x Kou- Alternative pairing- 3**

**Alex x Haruna - Possible pairing**

**Slight pairing: Yuma x Krystal**

**Haruna: **Subaru's daughter.

**Alex and Miyuki:** Ayato's twins [Alex being the oldest by a second.]

**Luna Aya Sakamaki: **Subaru's sister

I'm still brainstorming the list of names for Yuma's daughter...^^

* * *

"**Roses to Danielle"**

**Chapter One: Rendezvous **

**-…Ten years after Epilogue…-**

_It all started with a kiss, not your usual lips tasting ones but a wet kiss from her half brother Shin. Danielle felt like they were having a rendezvous more than relationship; thanks to her possessive father._

_If only she were Shu's daughter, she wouldn't have to sneak out of bed at night just to meet Shin. Initially, their plans were going smoothly where shin will showered her with his love till morning. Unfortunately, Sweet things didn't last long, __Alex found__ out their dirty little secret._

"Shin." Danielle stared at the figure above her.

"Are you sure about this?" Shin asked nibbling her earlobe.

"Yes. I'm ready."

"I'll be gentle." with that he started stroking her inner thighs causing her to shiver.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just that… "

***BAM***

"Get off her, shin." Ayato warned getting ready to teach his nephew a lesson.

"Uncle Ayato, I can explain."

"What's there to explain? Dress up, Danielle you look hideous. Follow me!" without a second thought, Ayato dragged Shin out.

"Hold on a second, uncle Ayato this isn't what you think it is." Shin defended himself.

"Oh yeah, save your explanation to Subaru." Ayato knocked his door repeatedly.

"The door's gonna break."

"Tch…. Subaru Sakamaki, show your face."

"Erm…uncle Ayato, they can't hear you."

"What do you mean by that? Explain yourself!" He demanded.

"Must I?"

"Dude, your English is a thousand times better than mine."

"Mating season." Shin blurted.

"Oh…**SUBARU SAKAMAKI, GET OUT THIS INSTANT, I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE HAVING SEX RIGHT NOW.**"

"Uncle Ayato, What is it this time?" Haruna rubbed her eyes yawning with Luna right behind her. These two had gotten so close with each other that the both of them decided to share a room nearby Subaru's room.

"Why don't you ask your brother instead?"

"Auntie Luna, do something about it." Shin pleaded.

"Don't drag me into your department, Shin. I know brother Subaru well enough. Stop calling me auntie Luna for once, we are the same age." The white haired retorted slamming the door to show her frustration.

"Tch… Haruna, Luna's a bad influence to you."

"Ayato. Leave us alone we're in dire of beauty sleep." Luna replied.

"Uncle Ayato, listen to me…"

"No."

"What did Shin did this time round?" Subaru called clad in his boxer, leaned against his door with his hair all over the place.

"Let's settle this once and for all, Subaru. I'm telling you straight in your face; I disapprove their relationship. Guess what? They almost **did it** with half of the household wide awake."

"Sounds perfectly fine to me… they're both adults, stop treating them like four years old. Besides, the mating season is near. Thalia and I are expecting grandchildren in near future."

"Tch…I'll stop them by hook or by crook. Try me, Subaru. "

"She's a grown up, Ayato. We were born from the same father, you and I we both knew how horny we can get during that **period**; I won't expect less from Shin and Alex."

"Uncle Subaru, have you seen my violin?" Sarah asked right before the appearance of Danielle.

"At the dining table, Reiji was the one who kept it for you. Nice gown, did you brought it?"

"No. Uncle Laito gave it to me as my birthday present. Dani, what's with your outfit?" Sarah pointed.

"Sarah, consider yourself lucky that you've gotten a father like uncle Shu." she crossed her arms letting out a sigh.

"Danielle, you must be blind to fall in love with my nephew your half-brother. Tch…you're too young to start a relationship. Next, youngsters like you should concentrate on your studies; getting a failed grade for English is a big no-no. I'm the best at everything, as my daughter you should follow my footstep instead of Yui's."

"Dad, that's absurd. You started dating at the aged of eighteen; at that time, grandpa Karlheinz didn't interfere with your love life. So why can't you do the same for me? If you're my father, you would have listened to what Shin has to say."

"Young lady… watch your language."

"It can't be helped, I'm weak at English. My father's a narcissist who's overprotective of women he loved deeply. Why can't you see that I'm in love with Shin, you're just a dimwit." Danielle cried.

"Watch where you're heading, Danielle." Sarah eyed her.

"I don't get it, Sarah. How I wish you had my life."

"Where do you think you're heading, Danielle!" Ayato yelled.

"Girls are girls, Ayato. You can't force her to accept your ideology." Subaru blurted cuing Shin to check on her.

"Subaru, stay out of our affairs. I'm utterly disappointed with Danielle's conduct. It's a good thing Miyuki and Alex are not as rebellious as her. Miyuki's single and I doubt she'll find a soul mate any sooner; Alex still hasn't show any signs of romance." Ayato spoke confidently earning a deafening cough from Sarah.

"Are you hiding something from me, brat?"

"No. I slept at a bathtub overnight and this morning I was down with a bad flu and cough." Sarah lied knowing that Ayato will believe her make-believes. Sarah was no longer the Sarah they once knew, as time goes by… she started showing traits of Shu by laying on the couch whole day, not interested in everything and anything that's going on in the household, surprisingly the only thing that caught her attention would be her cousins' love affairs.

The only person who could relate to her would be Laito. There were times where these two were seen by Shu in the bathroom. Unlike Ayato, he can't be bothered. Luna on the other hand, is a neutral party. There were times where Shin had asked her to be a judge on his relationship with Danielle and all she did was to smack his head.

Miyuki Sakamaki, twin sister of Alex Sakamaki… another love product by Ayato and Yui. As quoted by Kanato, Miyuki a mirror-image of Yui inherited the finest traits of her mother while Alex's the complete opposite of his sister. From time to time, all of them were seen attending Reiji's manner lessons. With all fingers pointed at Alex, the troublemaker after Ayato.

"It's going to be a long day ahead tomorrow, I'm going to bed." Sarah yawned taking her leave.

"Time flies…." Subaru answered.

"Now what? Am I the bad guy?" Ayato questioned.

"Let it go, Ayato. Shin's not a bad choice after all."

"Tch… the fun has just begun."

…**-Meanwhile with Danielle and Shin…- **

"Danielle, stop running."

"Leave me alone."

"…"

"Shin, I hate my life. I don't get it... We're deeply in love with each other, so why can't he sees it." Dani stopped dead in her tracks.

"Life is full of highs and lows, baby. What matters the most is your response to the situation given to us."

"Shin, you never failed to make me smile. Remember the day we first met; it was really sweet of you to make me dollar bill roses. I left them on my vanity table and your roses will be the first thing I see when I wake up."

"Danielle, if you like it so much I can always make another one for you."

"It won't be the same, Shin. I'll treasure it with my life."

"I won't let uncle Ayato have his ways. We'll prove him wrong." Shin hugged her by waist as these two stayed in their positions for quite awhile before proceeding back to the mansion using different entrances.

* * *

All done...XD Leave me your reviews, I'll be waiting...^^

**[1]-** If you find any similarities between this and Letters to Subaru, it's just purely coincidental.

MELLOW~CHAN

8/2/14


	2. All I need is your love

**A/N: **Happy belated Valentine's Day! You guys...X3 Many thanks to those who had reviewed previously..^^ much appreciated! Ayayui's smut smut moments all within rating T's restrictions. Tell me, who's the culprit? Check on my facebook page for more details. Christa's eliminated. Today, one more character will have to go...^^

This chapter is dedicated to all my readers out there!

**BIGSHOUTOUTS: Sakurapris, Tsnanami SaberFairy, DorkyHater, pinkpiggy9456, Subalia, Guest, Madeleine Lovate, violinist, KRedCali86, chocolate and vanilla, Guest(2), koko serenade, Ai-yukino, Guest(3), Mahou Ju, Waiting, Guest(4), Guest(5), MikitheSwiftie, PriestressInu's, Tia, Guest(6), sonder,Ayayui, Guest(7) and Letters**

**Waiting: **Thanks for your feedback, all your questions will be answered in the last installment of "Letters to Subaru"

**Chocolate and Vanilla: **Thank you so much! ^! I'm glad that you guys enjoyed reading it...^^

**Bold- Venues**

Italics- Inner speech or thoughts

* * *

"**Roses to Danielle"**

**Chapter Two: All I need, is your love**

"Uncle Shu, can you share with me a trick or two in song writing?" Alex asked waiting for Haruna's reply.

"Since when do you show interest in it?"

"I'm hurt by your comment, uncle Shu. You're my mentor in music; please I really need your help? I need it to impress a girl on Valentine's Day." Alex begged in exchanged of two tickets to Kou's live performance at k-studio.

"Is this the concert, Sarah's dying to attend?"

"It is. He's a superstar among teenage girls like Sarah, Haruna and Dainty."

"Tell me, how on earth did you managed to get these tickets. I heard that all tickets were sold out in just 15 minutes."

"It's a secret; I need these skills to earn a living." Alex smirked, passing Shu a copy of his creation.

"Not too shabby. If you're going to impress a girl with this, might as well tear it."

"What! I sacrifice my sleeps just to create this piece of music and now you're telling; I can't woo a girl?" Alex retorted.

"Your style it's exactly the same as Ayato's. A song tells a story, give it a try again and you might just find your answers. Ask yourself; is this girl important to you? If so, how much time are you willing to devote yourself in this relationship?"

"Hmmm….Love at first sight?"

"Love at first sight is a dangerous phrase. What makes you think that the other party has feelings for you too? Have you thought of starting a family with her?"

'Tch…stop asking me rhetorical questions. I'll re-do it for Haruna's sake." Alex blurted.

"Haruna... interesting…"

"And keep this a secret between us. Thanks for helping!"

"Yui, roses are red, violets are blues, pancake is sweet and so are you." Ayato read it out from his palm with the help of Shin.

"Ayato-kun, thank you! That was very sweet of you."

"Tch…Happy Valentine's Day, Chi-Chi-Na-Shi… be my valentine will you?" He handed her a boutique of flowers, in which Miyuki suggested with a card attached to it.

"I didn't knew you were this romantic, Ayato-kun." Komori giggled while sniffing the flowers.

"Tch… Miyuki said that couples like us should celebrate it with flowers and chocolates. My style is, I'm only interested in your blood." Ayato vocalized wrapping his arms around her petite body.

"Ayato-kun…" Yui startled dropping her flowers in the process.

"As your Adam, I demand you to surrender your blood to me."

"For a second, just when I thought that you were my perfect husband but not anymore." She took this chance to her advantage by sucking his blood passionately.

"I still love the taste of your blood it's the best, Ayato-kun."

"It's not too late to realize it, chichinashi. You're still breastless to me."

Releasing her fangs, Yui left wet trails of saliva down his collar bone till she reached his chest.

"Someone in this household told me that, Valentine's Day is the best day to have sex with your mate."

"Whoever it is. I got to thank that person later." Ayato pointed letting his blazer fall freely, removing his scarf at the same time.

"Tell me, shall we do it your way or mine."

"Your way…." Yui giggled crossing her leg on their bed as she rolled her blouse two inches up revealing both her belly button and abdomen.

"Lie down and Let me hear your moans, Yui."

"**Ayaaaaaaaaaa…toooooooooo…. kuuun...**" Komori moaned passionately positioning her arms around his neck.

"Still not loud enough, do it once more…" Ayato demanded pinching her left nipple.

"Stop…teaaaaaasing me…"

"Tch… I can't hear you… hold on a second." stretching his right arm, Ayato managed to grab hold of Laito's microphone attached to his karaoke set.

"Yui, show me how you love me by moaning loud enough." He placed the mike near her lower lips.

"Ayato-kun, the whole household gonna hear us."

"Do it."

"No."

"Wrong answer." Ayato brushed his fingers across her protruding nipple, squeezing her left breast in circular motion earning a long yet seductive moan from her, Yui arched her back from the pleasure she's receiving.

"I'll show you an extraordinary pain called love!"

**-… Meanwhile at the library, with Haruna and Miyuki…-**

"Substitute this in and you'll be able to solve the equation." Haruna explained while Miyuki was busy jotting down notes.

"Algebra is hard; I can't understand what our teacher was trying to teach prior. Haruna, I've a feeling that I'm going to fail my upcoming class test." Miyuki sighed stretching both her legs and arms.

"Don't say that, I'll help you to the best of my ability. Where's Danielle? She promised us that she would here."

"Probably out on a date with cousin Shin. Father just hates seeing them together. Don't you have your own activities?" she questioned just before her phone beeped.

" _***Muacks**__* Flowers for you my dear, Happy V-day! Kou~"_

"Not really. Auntie Luna asked me to tag along on a shopping date but I rejected it." Haruna replied with her phone blinking continuously.

"_Thank you! All the best in your performance later. xoxo"_

_-Miki_

"Do you have a suitor, Haruna?" Miyuki pointed.

"No. just some advertisements." Haruna defended herself staring at the sender's name.

"_Alex."_

"You know Alex and you will make a great pairing. "

"No, we don't. Besides, we barely talk to each other."

"I tell that he has feelings for you, we're twins after all. Have you ever wondered the reasons behind his nerd glasses?"

"Update to date with the latest fashion trend among teenagers like us? He's a guy and he had his nails polished way better than mine." Haruna answered staring at her pink nails, adjusting her glasses at the same time.

"I'm sure; Alex is more than willing to help you."

***BAM***

"The door's gonna fall off sooner or later." Miyuki yelled.

"Shut up, little sister ….Alex-sama will do what he wants."

"Haruna, my Haruna. The rose among the thorns." Alex spoke joining them.

"I'm leaving."

"Hey, at least listen to what I've to say."

"Never will, never would."

"Haruna." Alex grabbed hold of her right wrist causing her to stop dead in her tracks.

"What do you want from me, Alex? Why don't you hang out with your fan girls, I'm sure all of them are dying to be the love of your life."

"Tch…I'm just providing them my fan service. Women, you dumped them when you're done toying with their feelings."

"Jerk!" Haruna stormed off without a second thought.

"Haruna, Haruna." Alex called.

"Someone's in deep water." Miyuki stared at the leaving figure.

"I'm just stating the facts."

"You just hurt her feelings, Alex."

"I don't get it. I was just joking with her and is that a need to take all of my jokes seriously?"

"The tongue like a sharp knife kills without drawing blood."

"C'mon, I failed English 101… don't speak to me like a pro." Alex retorted.

"Can't be helped. If only you're willing to devote your time in books…"

"One more word and I swear I'll let father know about your underground relationship with Kou Mukami."

"Don't you dare!"

"Bite me."

* * *

Catch you in my next update, Leave me your reviews...I'll be waiting...^^

**[1]- **Anyone ship this pairing? Haruna x Alex?

**[2]- **I just returned from my cousin's 21th birthday party, trust me I wanted to update this earlier.

**[3]- **Like my facebook page: A.n-Mellow

**[4]- ** My new bed just arrival and there's no different from Subaru's coffin. I'll be sleeping in a coffin from tonight onwards T^T What a sad life for me...

**[5]-** Alex's character was inspired by Kuuga Sakurai from Kaichou wa maid-sama!

A.N-MELLOW (.^.^.)

16/2/14


	3. A heartfelt love

**A/N: ** I had created a new page to all my lovely supporters out there, the link on my profile for those who's having trouble finding my new page on facebook your solution is here...^^ I'll see all of my lovely readers there tonight :)

Many thanks to those who reviewed previously, Andrea, Krystal, Priscilla, Nami and much more...^^ I'm just bad at remembering names.

**BIGSHOUTOUTS: Pinkpiggy9456, Sakurapris, Ai-yukino, Guest(1), Linda Fedora, Subalia, Kredcali86, Tsanami SaberFairy, Guest(2), Mad Lovate, Guest(3), koko serenade, JaexQueenie, Guest(4), chocolate, vanilla, Senna Bluefire, Moya, xlauraax, Ayayui and Guest(5)**

**Warning: Implied Rape- It's up to your imagination. All within rated T restriction. [ Don't hate Alex alright, it's not his fault blame the mating season...X3]**

**Bold-Venues**

_Italics: Inner speech/thoughts_

* * *

"**Roses to Danielle"**

**Chapter Three: A "heartfelt" love**

**-…Ryoutei Night Academy…-**

"How was the test, Miyuki?" Haruna blurted out.

"I couldn't have done it without your help, Haruna. To return your favor, I'm going to pair you up with Alex."

"No, thank you!" She waved her hands before Danielle's appearance.

"Haruna, come quickly."

"What's wrong?"

"Follow me." Danielle dragged her along without a second thought leaving Miyuki behind.

"Dani, it's alright. Miyuki's not here with us."

"Can I borrow a pad from you? My period is here and I used up all my sanitary pads during my last period."

"I'm sorry, Danielle. My period just ended and I didn't bring it along with me today. Perhaps you can try asking Miyuki or Sarah."

"No way, I would rather bleed to death." Danielle retorted crossing her arms.

"They're not as bad as you think they are, Danielle. Give them a chance and you guys should start anew after all we're cousins."

"Never…"

"Have you tried asking the infirmary?"

"No. I'm too ashamed to do it after all the doctor's a guy. Doing something Haruna, the pain's killing me." Danielle placed her arms over her lower abdomen squatting down at the same time.

"**DANI!"**

"Wait here; I'll go get some painkillers." Haruna said while making her way towards the infirmary cuing Miyuki to look after her.

**-…Meanwhile in the infirmary…-**

Tougo was bored; well it's not every day you get to treat nasty wounds from students of all ages. If only he could spend the night with Christa; life would be perfect. Right now, it was his grandchildren's turn to amuse him.

Occasionally, Alex would broke his fan club's hearts by rejecting them for dinner dates; Shin and Danielle's rendezvous not forgetting Miyuki and Kou's secret meetings.

"Sorry for the interruption, I'm in need of painkillers." Haruna voiced entering the infirmary.

"That way." Kougo pointed to the shelf right at the other of the room.

"Ayato, knock before you enter." Karlheinz blurted busy reading the report Shu sent him a few days ago.

"It's Alex-sama." Alex vocalized removing his headphone.

"My bad, for that second I really thought you were my so-… Ayato. Take a seat and what brings you here?"

"I'm sick…lovesick. Can you prescribe my medication?"

The minute Haruna heard Alex's voice; she grabbed the whole box of painkillers getting ready to leave.

"You came to the wrong place. I'm no love expert." Karl coughed while writing his comments for Shu's report.

"Tch…" Alex turned his head aside, causing the figure to drop the box of painkillers.

"Haruna."

"Stay where you are, Alex."

"Let me help you."

"I don't need your help." Haruna retorted grabbing them all at once.

"Runa, listen to me I know that I hurt your feelings and I just wanna apologize for my actions." Alex said closing the gaps between them, their proximity were so close that he could tell the brand of perfume she's wearing today.

"Save it up, pretty boy." The minute Haruna raised her head up their lips met.

"I believe you just found your prescription to lovesick." Tougo said while adjusting his coat.

"You…" Haruna startled. Her cousin was the one who stole her first kiss.

"Runa, I swear it was an accident." Alex defended himself licking his lips to taste her lipgloss.

"Hmmmmm….peach I'm feeling it."

"I hate you, Alex!" with that she left this place in tears.

"**HARUNA!**" Alex called while chasing after the leaving figure, this is it…he's not going to let this golden opportunity slips off once more.

"Love is in the air, my beloved grandchildren…." Tougo let out a sigh leaving the love birds alone.

"How long do you intend to avoid me, Runa?"

"For as long as I can, Alex."

"Can't you see that my feelings for you are real?" Alex grabbed her by waist, twirled her around till their eyes met.

"You're not going anywhere."

"Don't you dare!"

"Bite me."

"As you wish." He smirked ripping off her bow tie, sunk fangs into her neck. Ignoring her cries. The more he sucks her blood, the more he wants her and his actions resulted in Haruna moaning passionately.

"Tch… you're supposed to be in pain not pleasure." Alex answered moving his wet tongue down her neck, pulling her close to him.

"Alex, please… stop it." Haruna begged trying to push him off.

"The more resistant you're, the more attractive you are." with one swift movement, he pinned her down to the bench nearby, positioning himself above her petite body.

"It seems that you knew what I want from you, Runa." Alex pressed her lips against her tracing his tongue along her bottom lips begging for entrance.

"This is wrong, Alex. Please…stop…"

"You're lying; I know how badly your body wants me just by taste of your blood… Haruna Sakamaki, I won't let you out of my sight ever again." Alex made his stand before removing her clothings that were in his ways.

"Your assets, are they soft and bouncy like what uncle Laito said?" Alex smirked groping her breasts in which Haruna pleaded him to stop.

"Shin." Haruna cried for help as she rolled off the bench using her left arm to cover her half-naked body, just as she was about to call for help... Alex carried her making his way to the abandoned classroom, placing Haruna on the ground; locking the door at the same time preventing unwanted figures to interfere with his love making session.

"Alex, there's still a week left till the mating season. You shouldn't be having sexual desires at all unless you didn't drink the potion uncle Reiji formulated for you."

"I threw that away, why would I need that kind of stuff when I have someone to satisfy all my needs." Alex lifted her legs wrapping them around his waist, with that he leaned it to lick her erected right nipple; giving her left one the same amount of pleasure by massaging them with his thumb.

"Please….Alex, you're going to regret it."

"Regret is the only one not found in the dictionary I own. Runa, I'll show you what real pain is."

"Mother, father…someone help me…" Haruna cried using all the strength she had left to push Alex away.

"Crying for help is not going to change your fate, whether you like it or not I'm going to explore each and every parts of your body."

"Rape…" Haruna mumbled.

"Raping happens when you're the unwilling party. It seems to me that you're enjoying it as much as I do, sweetie. It's only a matter of time and you'll get use to it."

**-….Meanwhile with Subalia…-**

"Subaru, I want another child as adorable as Shin and Haruna." Thalia giggled while placing her books aside.

"I'm all ready for this babe, I'm gonna fuck you like there's no tomorrow." Subaru said, his lover's expression changes the minute he removed his blazer.

"What's wrong, babe?"

"Can you hear it, Subaru? Haruna's calling for our help…"

"Maybe you're delusioning, Haruna's gonna be fine." Subaru reassured her by seducing her.

"I'm serious, Subaru. We need to head over to her campus right now!" Thalia pointed just before Yui's appearance.

"Thalia, are you still awake. We need to talk."

"Yui-chan…"

"Ayato, Subaru. The both of you stop Alex before he does anything silly." Reiji blurted showing them the potion he mixed for him.

"Tch, it just your stupid potion, Reiji. It's not like Alex's gonna rape someone girls in campus." Ayato hissed crossing his arms.

"I suspect, it's been two weeks since he last drank my potion. Right now, his hormones pushing him to his limit unless he releases his sexual desires; he won't let his prey off easily. Haruna's his target. After all, she was the only girl left in this household who's still single." Reiji adjusted his glasses.

"I don't get it… Explain yourself, Reiji." Subaru demanded.

"The explanation can wait, go and save your daughter before it's too late."

"Subaru…"

"I won't let anything happen to her, babe."

**-…Back with Miyuki and Danielle…-**

"I should've phoned you instead, Shin." Danielle said swallowing the painkillers he brought for her.

"I happened to walk past the infirmary when Miyuki called." Shin answered passing her a bottle of water.

"Have you seen Haruna at the infirmary?" Miyuki questioned worriedly, it's been an hour or so since Haruna left.

"No. have you tried calling her?"

"Yes and she won't picked up her call."

"Thanks for your pad, little sis." Danielle smiled.

"No big deal. I'm just worried about her." Miyuki uttered as she left in search of Haruna; never did she know that she would bump into her family members.

"Watch where you're heading, Miyuki." Ayato retorted wiping the dirt off his shirt.

"I'm so sorry, Father. Forgive, have you seen Haruna?"

"No. I could ask you the same thing."

"Everything's gonna be fine, babe." Subaru caressed her back just before a sharp cry was heard.

"**HA-RU-NA!"**

* * *

**[1]- **My readers, you know who you are...I'll send you a PM later...^^

**[2]- ** Alex loves Haruna, Ayato was his father was a reason I wanna portrayed a image of him being perverted and all.

**[3] -** Subalia moments will be next...^^ I promise

**[4]- **College is starting soon, I may not be able to update as regularly...please be patience...^^ Thanks!^x^

**[5]- **The title was meant to be ironic...^^

Leave me your reviews, I'll be waiting...^^

MELLOW~CHAN (.^X^.)

20/2/14


	4. Penitence

**A/N: **Many Thanks! I'm not feeling well today so I'll just keep my note short and sweet. I accidentally deleted this story and recovered it, I just found out that there are extra wording behind the pairings tab ignore it guys...^^ More koumi moments to follow...^^ Thank you so much to all my readers out there who PM me and left me your encouraging messages. much appreciated, I'm fine now... not to worry too much!^!

**Chocolate and Vanilla: **I'm so sorry guys, I missed out my reply on previous chapter...^^ Thank you so much, it was great to see the both of you here and yes more chapters to be follow...^^

**Guest:** Danielle doesn't really talk much to her sister because Miyuki is Ayato's favorite daughter, at least he doesn't target her like what he did to Dainty. The naughty list will explained the relationship between Sarah and Dainty...^^ Thanks for taking your time to leave me your review. Yes, the last time we saw Kou was at the beach.

**Do check out my profile for weekly updates...^^ thank you so much, you won't regret it :)**

** Bold- Venues**

**"**..."- no response

_Italics: inner speech/thoughts/flashbacks_

* * *

"**Roses to Danielle"**

**Chapter Four: ****Penitence**

"Stop scrubbing, Haruna. You're bleeding." Luna snatched the brush from her, cuing Thalia to hold her back.

"Let me go, I need to take a bath, never in my life did I felt so filthy. I can sense his scent at every parts of my body." Haruna screeched while breaking free from Thalia's embrace.

"Calm down, Haruna. Everything's gonna be alright." She caressed her daughter's back with Luna trying her best to cheer her up.

"He's here….Alex's gonna rap…someone save me…" Haruna blurted out, a few seconds later deafening cry was heard as she hugged her knees.

"It's Haruna. I'll go check on her." Subaru said but stopped by Yui.

"Let me go instead, Subaru-kun. You're a guy after all; Alex's doings must have left a scar on her both psychically and mentally. I'm truly sorry; none of us wanted this to happen. If there's anything I can do for her, just give me a call and I'll be there." Komori apologized.

"Uncle Subaru, can I have a word with you?" Alex called.

"**SCRAM, BEFORE I BREAK THAT NECK OF YOURS!" **Subaru retorted his eyes filled with pain and hatred, his fists are ready to teach his nephew a lesson or two.

"I just wanna say that I'm a beast. I let you down, Uncle Subaru. Haruna pleaded me to stop but I didn't." Alex explained earning him a groan.

"**ENOUGH!" ** With that he vented his angers towards the walls which resulted in cracks appearing.

"It can't be helped, I tried to control my sexual desires but I find it hard to do so. Yes, I didn't drink uncle Reiji's potion at all. Blame me all you want but please leave my father alone, he's innocent."

"**Grrrrrrrrhhhhhhhh, I'm gonna break that neck of yours this instant."**

"Nufuuu~, you're going to kill the one who's going to change the world. Suba-kun."

"None of your business, Laito. Take your hands off me…"

"I can't, he's Karlheinz favorite grandson."

"Permission granted, feel free to kill him off." Karl spoke with Christa by his side.

"Karlheinz…" Alex mumbled.

"Tch…. don't address me by that name, child. I'm too ashamed to have a grandson like you."

"Agreed. I'm ashamed of my actions too. Neither am I running away nor hiding. I'm willing to accept all sorts of punishment you had in mind for me. Just don't send me off to the North Pole. I wanna stay behind and help Haruna in her recovery."

"What's done is done, you should have thought twice before raping her." Subaru pointed.

"Tch… My sons, do you think I'm dead? Tsunbaru, let me handle this, now off you go and escort my love to Haruna's side…. she needs to speak with her privately." Tougo commented.

"Tch… I should've drunk uncle Reiji's potion instead."

"No sweat, Alex. I'm so proud of you. Finally, my grandson has grown up." Karlheinz smiled giving him a pat on his shoulder.

"Hypocrite…" Laito blurted out.

"LAITO!"

"Nufuu~ I'm just stating the fact."

"I don't get it, earlier you told uncle Subaru to kill me. Now, you're proud of my doings?"

"It does run in the blood, my grandchild. I was expecting one of my sons to follow my footsteps never did I thought that my grandson would be the one following my pathway instead."

"Hold on a second, I heard from father that you're a man-whore, Sarah told me that you raped grandma Christa; tell me that she's lying?"Alex spoke earning a cough from Reiji who eyed Karl in disgust.

"There's a reason why I sent the both of them off."

"So it was true then, you were the one who raped her."

"Don't you dare to remind Christa about that incident, or else you'll not live to see the next sunrise."

"Tch… how on earth did grandma Christa had feelings for you? I thought she wanted to kill you off but couldn't and it was uncle Subaru's job to do it."

"My child, there's still a long way ahead… "

"Uncle Subaru must have hated you."

"He does."

"You're just teaching him the wrong values." Reiji pointed crossing his arms.

"Alex has my genes; they're both adults… don't worry; Haruna's gonna be fine. Let time do its job. Look at me, Christa and I, we are still in love with one another."

"Not all rapists ended up with their victim; consider yourself lucky because you had three failed marriages. Christa must be blind to fall in love with a man whore."

"Here's a saying: "**Love is blind**." Perhaps you added way too much vinegar in today's dinner?"

"Teddy, we have the both of them to humour us with their jokes." Kanato chuckled holding onto his bear.

"Ahem…" Karl cleared his throat before making his announcement loud enough for Subaru to hear.

"Subaru, my son. Alex will receive his fair share of punishments for raping my precious Haruna. From this moment on, Alex Sakamaki will be your slave for a year or so. Anyone and everyone including the butler can order you as and when they like."

"Someone, get him a butler's outfit. Subaru will be your overall in charge. Can you hear me my son?" Karl shouted.

"…"

"Silence means consent, Subaru..."

"…"

"Great. Have a nice day, Alex. I'll see you in the morning." Karlheinz snickered.

**-…Meanwhile with Haruna…-**

"Leave me alone, please…" Haruna pleaded with tear gilding down her cheeks.

"Haruna, we can help you." Yui said.

"I don't need anyone's help." she replied pushing Luna who's blocking her way, without a second thought, Haruna ran out of the bathroom pulling Subaru's blazer close to her.

"**HA-RUNNAAAAAA!"**

"Leave this to me." Luna volunteered chasing after the leaving figure.

"_Stay away from me…"_

"_I know how much you want me, runa."_

"_Go away…please… Alex… it hurts."_

"_Do you know that you looked gorgeous in this state, you shouldn't be hiding those lovely boobies of yours."_

"_You're a beast, Alex."_

"_Hate me all you want, my babypie. you're mine and mine alone. I'm honor to be your first sex mate."_

"_Stay away from me, someone...anyone please answer me."_

"_No one gonna hear us, enjoy while you can."_

"_Noooooooooooo, please…stop it!"_

"Wait for me, Haruna." Luna called.

"Stay where you are, Auntie Luna."

"Calm down, you're safe now."

"No. All of you're lying to me. I can sense his presence nearby."

"Haruna, snap back into reality, Auntie Thalia's worried about you."

"Don't then, Auntie Luna, I felt like dying…kill me."

"I won't allow it, trust me we can help you." Luna extended her hands while waiting for her response.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, remember Auntie Thalia can read people minds if only you'll allow her to read yours. I'm sure we can think of a solution together."

"I can't do it, Auntie Luna. I can't…"

"Yes, you can. I have faith in you, I'm going to teach Alex a lesson later."

"DON'T EVER MENTION HIS NAME EVER AGAIN!" She let out a groan, scratching her left arm leaving deep nasty scars.

"I'm filthy. No matter how much times I cleaned my body it's still there."

"Haruna, are you alright?" Christa asked.

"Grandma…"

"I'm so sorry my child; I came over as soon as I could after receiving a call from Thalia. It must have hurt right?" Christa caressed her back, which resulted in Haruna leaning her head against her chest.

"I'm dirty, I tried to stop him but I couldn't, he was too strong for me to handle. I'm so scared, grandma. He's here…"

"I understand child, the more you fear him the more depressed you'll be."

"Alex's here, he's standing right there." Haruna pointed to the spot where Subaru's standing.

"Stay away from me." with that she broke free from Christa's embrace.

"Look closely, he's your father…Subaru."

"All of you are lying to me, I know it. " Haruna cried heading towards the rose garden dropping the blazer in the process, never did she knew that she would bumped into Alex in his butler's outfit.

"Hey, watch where you're heading." He caught her by waist to stabilize her.

"Alex…"

"Yo…"

Images of that night popped to her mind in bit and pieces causing another mental breakdown for her. Haruna covered her ears while squatting down, his voice sounded like mantra on her mind.

"Look at me, Runa."

"Stop it please, you're hurting me…"

"Listen to me, Haruna."

"Noooooooooooooooooooo! Father, save me." Haruna blurted out grabbing onto Alex's shirt.

"Brother Subaru, it's wise to leave them alone. Let Alex handle it himself, after all he was the one who created it."

"He'll only make things worse."

"He won't."

"I'm so sorry, Runa. I shouldn't have done that. My hormones are driving me insane, if time could rewind I wouldn't have raped you when you begged me to stop. I'm worse than a rat, give me a chance and let me help you."

"It breaks my heart to see you in this state; The Alex you met last night no longer exists. Hate me or you want I'm sticking with you till the end, even if it takes you forever to heal I won't give up my hopes I had for our future."

"A-lex."

"I'm here."

"I'm all alone in the dark. I can't face anyone in this household, they'll think differently of me."

"None of us will, Shhhhh~ I'm here for you, do you trust me?"

"I don't know...I'm so confused right now."

"You should be. A pretty lady like you shouldn't be crying." Alex wiped off her tears with his thumb.

"I….I….I…"

"It's fine. You can speak to me when you're ready. Be good and I'll see you later."

"Just in time for a bath, Haruna." Luna grabbed her hands as these two made their way to the nearest bathroom all prepared for her.

"Go on, more than enough rose petals for you to take a long bath."

"Auntie Luna."

"I'll help you." Christa smiled holding on to a basket full of white rose's petals.

"Is this milk?" Haruna questioned.

**"Milk** bath, took me hours to get them ready." Yui answered with Thalia by her side.

"You won't regret it, sweetie." Thalia urged her.

"Mom, you hadn't told me how you and dad met." Haruna spoke letting her clothings fall freely.

"Letters to Subaru…"

"One second she's fine another minute, she experiencing mental breakdown. Are you sure, she's alright?" Yui mumbled.

"Shhhhhhhh, not here Yui-chan… let her rest for now."

"No worries, I can tell that Haruna adapting to her surrounding now." Luna added with the figure scattering petals, humming her favorite lullaby.

"I'm having a sore back and I need help with it."

"I'll do it." Thalia took a seat beside the bathtub, moving her fingers down her back in one swift movement. Telling her history and how she ended up as Christa and Tougo adoptive daughter. Unknowingly to them, Haruna had fallen asleep.

* * *

**[1]- **Haruna's mental breakdown was inspired by Christa...^^ not to worry, everyone will be there to help her :)

**[2]- **Butler Alex, slave for a year or so...XD sounds great isn't it?

**[3]-** Koumi moments to follow, Sakurapris was the one who came up with this fan name^^ Laito and Sarah will be next on my list too...^^

**[4]- **I'm thinking of bringing Reiji's child-form potion back in action, this time round our lovely targets would be Subalia...many thanks to Alex. I need four more people to join the list, let me know in your reviews...once again the brother with the most numbers of votes wins.

**[5]- **If I'm going to write lemon, mostly likely I'm going to post them somewhere else...X333

Leave me your reviews, I'll be waiting...^^

MELLOW~CHAN (.^.^.)

23/2/14


	5. Butler Alex

A/N: You know the drills. I hear you my readers, appearance of Koumi's relationship, Yuma and Veronica. I would like to take this chance to thank all my readers for your patience...^^ I will recommend my new readers to read Letters to Subaru before reading its sequel...^^

**Chocolate and Vanilla: **Awww~ Thanks for your well wishes^^ alexruna I love the fan name you gave my OCs. Yes, Danielle and Shin moments to follow in this chapter.

**BIGSHOUTOUTS: Guest, guest(1), guest(2), chocolate, vanilla, Linda Fedora, SGYOURFAN, Mad Lovate, DorkyHater, Ai-yukino, Subalia, Guest(3),PriestessInu's , Sakurapris, JaexQueenie, Pinkpiggy9456, Kredcali86,Tsanami SaberFairy, Guest(4), Guest(5), misa, Koko Serenade, Guest(6), Guest(7), Letters and MikitheSwiftie**

**Bold-Venues**

_Italics: inner speech/thoughts_

* * *

"**Roses to Danielle"**

**Chapter ****Five: Butler Alex**

"If payback's a bitch, revenge is sweet." Danielle smirked passing six baskets full of laundries to her brother.

"You must be joking!" Alex blurted out the minute he saw Luna pushing more baskets out of her room.

"Fluffy clean them, after which iron them before hanging them neatly in my closet; staring with the lightest to the darkest color." Dain pointed.

"Why don't you do it yourself instead?"

"For your information, you're my butler for a year or so. Treat me with respect and I may consider reducing the number of baskets for you to wash."

"Tch… unless you're modelling for Shin's entertainment."

"Nice try, Alex. I did it on purpose. Enjoy your day." Danielle left for breakfast, leaving him to deal with Luna's items.

"Auntie Luna, what do you have for me today?"

"Nothing much, nephew. I promised brother Subaru to make your life as a butler horrible, so I took out all my heels, boots and gowns that comes with cardigans. Wash them all for me alright? In addition, I'm asking for a room service." Luna pleaded.

"Fine…"

"Thanks a lot, Haruna are you done?" Luna asked.

"Give me a second…"

"Alex, have you seen my plate?" Subaru shouted.

"Coming, uncle Subaru."

**-…Meanwhile at the dining area…-**

"Has anyone seen Miyuki?" Yui voiced joining Ayato who's in his usual seat.

"Yui-chan, she's not the only one who's missing. Laito, Sarah-chan, Danielle and Baby Shin." Thalia answered poking her food.

"Sarah…" Yui blushed at her comment as she recalled the incident from last night.

"Oi chichinashi, you're blushing." Ayato pointed.

"I am?"

"Did something unusual happen?" Thalia questioned scooping baked potatoes from Subaru's plate.

"Here's your plate, uncle Subaru."

"I already had one. " Subaru said avoiding any forms of eye contact with him .

"Subaru, my muffins… "

"Babe, let Alex do his job."

"I can't, he's already busy with the rest of the household's requests."

"Serve him right."

"It's fine. Auntie Thalia. I'll prove to him that I worthy to be his son-in-law. Whether he approves it or not; Haruna's mine."

"Grrrrhhhhh."

"Morning, baby shin how was your day?"

"Same to you, Mother." Shin took his seat with Danielle joining them shortly.

"Grandfather Karlheinz, I wanna lodge a complaint against my father." Dainty uttered with her gaze fixed on Ayato.

"What is it my grandchild, tell me."

"Everyone in this household can tell that I'm in love with Shin, Father's the only one who's getting in my way. Mom and Auntie Thalia approved our relationship so why can't he?" Dainty retorted, crossing her arms.

"Tch…Your opinions won't matters to me in this lifetime, Danielle. At the end of the day, I still won't approve your relationship with Shin."

"I am your daughter aren't I? So why can't you respect my decision for once. I hate you, father. You should have killed me way before I was born."

"Watch your language, young lady."

"Bite me. I had enough of my life. I'm leaving."

"Sit down; I'm not done with my speech."

"Alex, remember to add a few drops of vanilla essence before serving. " Furiko added.

"Gotcha."

"Let's do it this way, Ayato. If half of the household agrees with them… don't you dare to break them up!" Karlheinz warned wiping his lips.

"Tch…I won't listen to someone who had three failed marriages. Be glad that I killed that bitch for you."

"Ah yes, I remembered Cordelia's personality. This just explains your character."

"Neither do I have a mother nor a father."

"Ayato, can't you see I'm trying my best to make it up to you guys."

"Forget about it."

"Grandpa, doing something."

"Raise your hand if you approve Danielle and Shin's relationship." Karl asked, Reiji was the first to response followed by Yui, Thalia, Shu, Kanato and Subaru.

"Majority wins."

"Thank you so much, grandpa you're the best." Danielle gave him a peck on his left cheek, with Ayato frowning at the end of the table.

"Shin and I will prove you wrong, father."

"Tch…don't make me repeat myself again."

"Alex's in an open relationship with Haruna while Miyuki's having an underground love with Kou Mukami. So why I can't be with shin. If you really "**dislike**" me that much, I can't see a reason to stay in this household any longer, I'm leaving."

"Danielle, listen to me. We can work things out."

"It will never happen, Shin. I know how much your family means to you. I will not force you to flee with me."

"Danielle Sakamaki, I'm breaking my ties with you, if you dare to leave this household."

"Fine with me. "

"Danielle, hold on a second." Shin went after the leaving figure.

"I'm not mad at you, shin. "

"Have you ever thought of your accommodation? Do you know how expensive it is to rent an apartment right now?"

"I know and I had my own plans. I'm sorry, as much as I hate to leave your side I can't. This is the only way I can think of to show him I disagreed with his opinions. You know my father well enough; with his character it's hard to change his mind set."

"If that's the case, take this." Shin passed her a pair of keys with a note attached to it.

"Shin…"

"My dad's mansion, you can stay there for the time being. Promise me that you'll be back to my side soon." His lips pressed against hers; in return she wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.

"Wait for me…"

"I'll."

"Ahem." Reiji cleared his throat while closing his book.

"Uncle Reiji."

"Whatever it is, you're still my favorite niece. Take this opportunity, to clear your mind before coming back. If you anything, give me a call and I'll be there. Ayato's words must have hurt you deeply; bear in mind that he really loves you a lot or else he wouldn't have saved you back then."

"Right. Thanks for your reminder."

"Danielle, are you leaving?" Haruna grabbed hold of her right arm.

"I gonna miss you the most, Haruna. Remove both blazer and scarf, the weather's pretty hot."

"No. I'll feel insecure if I didn't wear father's blazer."

"Gown and blazer are her favorite, ever since that **incident **with Alex. Haruna threw most of her tank tops and miniskirts."

"I see. I like your new hairstyle."

"Really? It was all Auntie Luna's doings."

"C'mon, Haruna. I'm hungry."

**-…Meanwhile… at Mukami's household…-**

"Aren't you one patience girl?" Ruki eyed her while adding the final ingredients to his newly created blood twist.

"Kou may be two faced but I can tell that he's committed to our relationship. It does take him quite awhile to accept me as his official girlfriend." Miyuki answered watching Veronica brainstorming her assignments.

"It's a good thing I didn't choose designing as one of my core subjects in campus."

"Veronica has a thing or two for designing just like her mom, she once told me in near future, she will be producing mukami's very own brand. Occasionally, she was seen planting pumpkin and carrots."

"I'll be her first customer."

"Guess who." Kou blindfolded her with his palm.

"Kou Mukami."

"Wrong answer, try again."

"My idol."

"For answering correctly, you'll receive a kiss from me."

"Kou, not here."

"There's nothing to be shy of. My brothers are used to our public affection. Krystal's not around most of the time while Veronica has her eyes fixed on her designs."

"Miyuki, choose a color…royal blue or lilac." Veronica asked flipping through her fabric books.

"None of the above, I'm sticking with peach."

"Peachy...hmmm…"

"Uncle Azusa, mind passing me the magazine under your seat."

"There."

"My product looks weird with peach."

"How about white?" Yuma suggested with a basket full of carrots.

"Yes. Thanks a lot daddy, you're my savoir."

"Anytime, cupcake."

"Are you coming to my concert in two days time?"

"I can't. I promised Haruna I'll be accompanying her."

"Is she alright, I heard about it." Ruki spoke.

"Getting much better, with the help of her loved ones. There were times where she prefers to be alone."

"Yuma, I believe this is the best time for you to show your concern as a friend. Drop by their household with Krystal, Veronica why don't you tag along?"

"I would love to. By the way, I'm eager in meeting Auntie Thalia; mom's best friend and daddy's crush."

"CUP-CAKE!"

"I was just joking."

"Brilliant. Let me inform Subaru beforehand." Ruki took out his phone dialing a number he's familiar with.

* * *

**[1]- **Danielle's leaving - Ayato's her stalker *spoliers*

**[2]- **The muffins...^^ instead of adding vanilla essence, Alex added Reiji's potion well hidden in the cabinet. Mostly likely next chapter will be children's day...^^

**[3]- **Alexruna, Koumi, Subalia, Yuma x Krystal and Ayayui. I hear you my reader, my future installments will revolves around these pairing...not forgetting Laito and Sarah.

**[4]- **Yui's comments...I believe you guys knew what happened between them. I won't elaborate on it.

**[5]-** College won't start till april, I can devote my time in writing...XD

**[6]-** Reiji mentioned that Ayato saved Danielle back then, your lazy mellow just extracted the pool scene from naughty list.

Leave me your reviews, I'll be waiting...^^

A.N-MELLOW (.^.^.)

28/2/14


	6. Get off my bed, I hate girl like you

**A/N: **So sorry, I won't be doing any shoutouts today. I was down with high fever and a bad throat for the past few days. I tried to stay awake but my body failed me. My body temperature was so hot that it can't be measure by the thermometer. I really appreciate all the well wishes I received from my readers. A short chapter for today's installment, I'll make it up to you guys when I'm feel much better. My throat hurts so much that I barely swallow. Just to clear some misunderstanding from some of my **anonymous readers**, Danielle only knowledge Shin as her half brother all of your doubts will be answered in the epilogue of Letters to Subaru. No, the rest are still her cousins.

Many thanks to those who reviewed previously, I didn't knew cupcake would be well loved by my readers. Yes, cupcake is awesome! Chocolate and Vanilla not forgetting cupcake I love you guys...XD This chapter is dedicated to my readers.

**Bad news: **I'm bringing Sandra back, okay... I knew that this will be a big blow to all my readers. I'm sorry and I apologies for that. She needs to be here for my plot to move on, let's all assume that Sandra has changed. Give her a chance, I'm pairing Shu and Sandra up...^^ Even though I promised pinkpiggy9456 that I will leave Shu alone. Forgive me alright? :))))) I'll make it up to you somehow.^^

**Bold- Venues**

_Italics- Inner speech/__thoughts_

**All vampires with the exception of the great vampire king, Christa, Kanato, Shin, Alex, Haruna and Luna are at the aged of 10 with the mindset of four...^^ Reiji's newly created potion has the ability to reversed them back to their child form all their memory from the future are temporary blocked, the only one left were the ones with their first love. In this chapter of mine, Subalia will have a love-hate relationship...ignore the childishness and my writing style. **

* * *

"**Roses to Danielle"**

**Chapter Six: Get off my bed, I hate girl like you**

"You're not supposed to take it seriously, Tiffany… my bad what's your name again?" Alex groaned while stacking the plates.

"It's Karen. I gave my first time to you, Alex. Now that, I'm pregnant you're telling me that you were just toying with my feelings?"

"Fan services, bitch please. You're not the first girl who called me and told me that I impregnated them. It's your lucky day, Karen. I'm suing you for slander, get ready to receive a letter from my attorney in three days time."

"**A-LEX!"**

"Hold on a second."

"Nufuu~ You got to be kidding me." Laito startled.

"Aren't you the cutest little guy I ever met?" Sarah carried him, with Reiji shaking his head.

"My safe haven." He mumbled while leaning against her chest, inhaling her sweet scent at the same time.

"It would be better if you didn't wear any bra underneath."

"Uncle Laito!"

"You called me, uncle Reiji?" The second Alex entered the hall, little Reiji started reprimanding him.

"Out of my way." Alex shoved him aside, getting ready to deliver his homemade breakfast to Haruna.

"All thanks to you, we're stuck in this form for the next 48 hours… don't you feel guilty at all?"

"No one asked you to create this newly formulated potion of yours."

"Looking good." Shu started feeding Sarah's bat…breadcrumbs from last night's dinner.

"Instead of standing here idling, why don't you create your reversed potions to change us back?" Laito suggested while yawning.

"I hate this form, Sarah. Can't stay up too late at night or else I might fall asleep without knowing it."

"Poor thing."

"I know right, which means no hardcore sex for us for the next 48 hours."

"Good-for-nothing, can't you see that Laito's flirting with your girl."

"Can't be bothered, she can do what she wants." Shu answered comparing his fangs with the bat he's holding onto.

"My sons, I have an announcement to make." Karlheinz said making his way down the stairs.

"Save it up." Reiji blurted out checking his book for the solution.

"Now what, we're back to square one again?"

"Cuteness overload."

"My love, is Thalia awake yet?"

"No. I heard from Subaru that the both of them are planning to have another child. Perhaps, they're still asleep."

"**GET OFF MY BED!**" Subaru's voice echoed, after which a loud "**clang" **was heard."

"I'll go check on them." Christa said making her towards Subaru's room.

"Subaru-kun…you're such a meanie. I bet none of the girls want to be your wife in near future."

"So be it, I hate girl like you. Get out of my room this instant."

"I was only trying to be your friend." Thalia sobbed while rubbing her eyes.

"Friends indeed. You were hugging me earlier. Let me tell you, friends do not hug one another only a lover does."

"I'm scared alright; Auntie Christa said that if a boy and a girl were to sleep together, the girl will be pregnant. In other words, I'm having your baby."

"Nonsense, take it off right now."

"I can't, I'm not wearing anything underneath."

"I'm telling you nicely, girl. Return my shirt before I rip it off."

"**Noooooooooo.**" Thalia replied heading for the door, Subaru in return managed to rip off one third of his shirt from her body.

"Where do you think you're going, come back!"

"Auntie Christa."

"Not so fast, I'm not done yet." Subaru sprang.

"Subaru-kun, please listen me. I mean no harm."

"Not listening… la..la..la.. I can't hear a word you said."

"Gotcha."

"Let go of me."

"Never, until you return my shirt to me."

"Do you really love your shirt this much?"

"No, I just dislike girl like you who wore it wrongly. My shirt represents my style if you can't appreciate it, give it back."

"I'm so sorry, Subaru-kun. You can have it." with that Thalia took off his shirt without hesitation.

"You…"

"Yes, are you satisfied? I'm half-naked standing in the hall way."

"Thalia."

"Auntie Christa. It's all my fault; Subaru-kun hates me now."

"No he doesn't. In fact, he loves you so much that you're always on his mind."

"Really? You're not lying to me right?"

"Yes. Let's get you change."

"There you are, Christa. Do me a favour, look after Yui for me." Ayato called.

"Hi." Komori greeted hiding behind Ayato.

"Most of us guessed that you were in your child-form just like before."

"This time round it was Yui; I learnt my lesson from brat. I'll leave her in your care."

"Ayato." Christa called the leaving figure.

"Thalia, why are you crying?"

"Who are you and how do you know my name?"

"Don't you remember what happened between us?"

"I don't. Subaru-kun hates me. I just wanna be his friend."

"Huh… I don't get it."

"Let Reiji do his explanation shall we."

**-…Meanwhile with the rest of the household…-**

Reiji was busy explaining his newly modified potion for the second time with Shu mixing up his ingredients every few minute. Laito was enjoying his position in Sarah's embrace. Right after breakfast, Luna took Haruna out on a movie date with Alex tagging alone as their personal butler while Shin was checking his vampad**[1]** for Danielle's updates.

"Sarah and Laito, The golden combination." Karlheinz muttered reading the rest of the reports Shu wrote.

"Is this a nursery?" Karl questioned.

"It is." Subaru answered holding onto his silver knife.

"Subaru, come over here my son… let me take a look at your face."

"As you wish, Father." Subaru smirked, hiding the knife behind his back.

"My love, did you hear it? Subaru addressed me as Father instead of monster."

"I never had the courage to kill you, right now I found mine." In one swift movement, he slashed his left sleeve.

"This is just a warning, stay away from my mother."

"Karl, we have two lovely girls with us today." Christa held their hands as they made their way down the stairs.

"**TOU-GO!" **Thalia's eyes widen at the scene in front of her, Subaru attempting killing her benefactor was a big no-no, the least she could do was to snatch the knife from him.

"Subaru-kun, don't kill him."

"Move aside, you don't understand."

"You'll have to kill me first before killing him." Thalia blurted out.

"Thalia, come back." Yui waved her hands while yawning.

"You left me with no choice, woman." He shoved her off, aiming his knife at Karl's heart, just as Subaru was about to make his move; Christa threw it across the room.

"Subaru, please."

"Are you alright, Thalia?" Yui helped her up, brushing the dirt off her dress.

"Leave me alone."

"Tha-lia!"

"Mother…"

"Karl."

"I'm fine. Where's Ayato?"

"He left. Leaving Yui in my care."

"Is this Auntie Thalia's household?"

"No, all six brothers lived in this household like what we did back at the Mukami's mansion. Krystal, are you sure she's around? I just saw little Thalia heading that way." Yuma pointed towards the rose garden.

"She is. Come on, the rest are waiting."

"We shouldn't have came empty-handed." Veronica sighed.

"It's alright, cupcake. Muffin's waiting for you."

"Did Christa phone you for assistance?" Sandra asked removing her headphone.

* * *

**[1]-** Guess who's muffin? I'll dedicate a picture for the winners.

**[2]-** Vampad- A social platform where you can post status and picture. Everyone in my fic owns a account on Vampad...^^ This will play an important role in my upcoming installments...Ayato and his stalking *spoilers*

**[3]- ** Sarah needs a sibling, anyone liking this idea? #Vote let me know in your review.

**[4]- ** The next installment will focus on Danielle and Ayato.

**[5]- ** Grrrrhhh... I hope my throat recovers in time for white day, I'm waiting for my chocolates from my special someone.

**[6]-** Okay, for those who are asking for my age, I'm old enough to be your sister, cousin, mother and friend...^^

**[7]- **Karl has an announcement to make, Yes...he's staying in this household once again...^^

**[8]- **Reiji's explanation will be explain in the next installment :)

**[9]- My writing style will differ from previous chapter as our lovely vampires are at the aged of 10 as of now till further notice.**

Leave me your reviews, I'll be waiting...^^

A.N-MELLOW

3/3/14


	7. Reconciliation

**A/N: **Many thanks to those who reviewed previously, much appreciated! Subalia's having a love-hate relationship right now so don't expect too much romance from them. Ayato and his stalking...X3 I'm all better now, not to worry too much :) Because of Ayato, I'm watching Earl and Fairy...Edger shared the same seiyuu as Ayato Sakamaki. Maybe it's just me...I had a feeling that this fandom is getting restless not as active as before. :((( what went wrong? T^T

**Appearance of Tsukinami brothers in this fic of mine.**

**BIGSHOUTSOUT: Dorkyhater, pinkpiggy9456, Guest, Tsanami SaberFairy, Sakurapris, Ai-Yukino, Mad Lavate, Subalia, Guest(2), Guest(3), Chocolate, Vanilla, Guest(4) and Koko Serenade**

**NOTE: FANDOM HOPPING...FANDOM HOPPING...FANDOM HOPPING (^.^)**

**Bold- Venues**

_Italics- Inner speech/thoughts _

* * *

"**Roses to Danielle"**

**Chapter Seven: Reconciliation**

"Uncle Reiji, you're saying that uncle Subaru can't remember Auntie Thalia as his lover?" Alex questioned with Haruna by his side.

"Alex, mom looks adorable in this form." Haruna smiled tugging his shirt.

"She does. I'm having difficulties recognizing my own mother just when I thought Miyuki returned from her fieldtrip."

"Shouldn't she be back by now?"

"Probably with Kou Mukami, did Danielle message you?"

"No, haven't heard from her since the day she left. I hope she's alright."

"I'm sure Dainty's enjoying her life at your old house." Alex kissed her forehead, caressing her back at the same time.

"Simply, my newly created potion's side effects have the ability to blocked parts of a person's memory temporarily; the side effects will depend on each individual."

"This explained uncle Subaru's doings. Your mom and my mom they look like siblings."

"If only Danielle's here."

"My potion will be ready in four hours time." Reiji spoke adjusting his glasses.

"Thalia, are you not sleepy?" Yui shook the figure sitting next to her.

"Yui-chan, Subaru…..Subaru….." she sobbed while rubbing her eyes.

"Come, I'll show you a place I found yesterday night." Yui dragged along the crying figure as they left the entrance hall.

"At least remove your sweater before taking a bath, Shu." Sandra said rolling up her sleeves.

"You should know better than anyone else." Shu answered.

"Nufuu~ Sarah, that bitch is back don't you hate her?"

"Can't be bothered, she can do what she wants. I'm still sticking with my ideology."

"My sons, break anything and everything you want in this household with the exception of that flower vase with Tsukinami's chest engraved on it. It was a gift from the founding vampire brothers." Karlheinz reminded them with Christa asleep on his shoulder, never did they thought that looking after vampire children would be this tiring.

Tougo sighed at the list on his coffee table, just by taking a glimpse of the number of items his sons broke overnight was outrageous and thank goodness….Ayato wasn't here.

In a week's time, this household will be use as a venue to welcome guests of different bloodlines in celebration of the great vampire king's birthday. It's about time he announce the next ruler to his subjects.

Before Alex's birth, Ayato was the one he had in mind as the next vampire king as the days goes by Alex proved himself to be the strongest vampire among his cousins and father. Indeed, he was the one who will change the world…choosing him as the next leader would be wise with Ayato as his advisor.

"_Alex Sakamaki…"_

"I'm sorry, did I woke you up?"

"No. It's fine. Have you seen Yui and Thalia?"

"They went off."

"Little rose, are you done with my invitation cards?"

"Almost. I'm adding our family's chest in."

"Perfect."

"Muffin's a great nickname for you. You should hang out with cupcake." Alex teased.

"I don't think so; we're not even close to begin with." Haruna sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"I saw the dress yesterday and I really love it. Today, I went back to the shop and the promoter told me that someone brought the last piece off the display."

"Bummer… I can tell that you want it so badly."

"Yeah. Grandpa's birthday is coming and I wanna wear it."

"I'm back." Miyuki greeted with her hands full of bags.

"Welcome back, sweetie. How's your fieldtrip?"

"Fieldtrip indeed." Alex hissed earning a giggle from Haruna.

"Great. Where's everyone?"

"Long story short, Danielle left the household while you were gone… Ayato was nowhere to be found till today. Haruna's getting better, your favorite uncles and auntie Thalia together with your mom are in their child form for the next three and a half hours." Christa explained.

"**WHAT!"**

"Don't just stand there, Miyuki. Why don't you check on your mom and Thalia?" Karl pointed to the entrance towards the library.

"Right on my way."

"Library…interesting. Come on, Haruna. Let's follow her." Alex smiled, there's one book in mind he's dying to read.

**-…Meanwhile, with Danielle and Ayato…- **

"I hate my life." Danielle updated her status before answering Shin's call.

"Finally! I was worried about you, Dani. Is everything alright at the other end?"

"Great. You know what Shin, this feels like paradise. I spent the rest of my afternoon in your jacuzzi. If only we had one in our household."

"That belongs to father. It's his favorite hangout spot with mother during their getaway. He also told me that it would be even better if you had a partner, after all you can anything and everything inside a jacuzzi." Shin hinted.

"Aww…baby Shin…"

"Add flower petals and rosemary essential oil, trust me you'll feel the difference."

"Alright, where can I find the essential oil you mentioned?"

"Ask the butlers or maids."

***Clang***

"_Shit…"_

"Hang on a second, baby Shin." Danielle placed her phone on her bed, grabbing her pillow as she heads for the door. For the past few nights, she had a strong feeling that she's been stalked but that's insane.

Subaru's mansion was well-known for its security measurements; not even a bat can pass through without electrocution. The truth is, Ayato was stalking his own daughter just to have a better understanding of her.

Surprisingly, there were a lot more things he didn't knew about her. It's not hard to track her down since her daughter is one simple minded girl.

"One of the maids must have dropped these." Danielle placed it to its original position with Ayato taking a glimpse of her daughter's actions behind a pillar.

"Danielle-sama, your bath's ready."

"Coming."

"Tch…if only you didn't unfriend me on vampad…"

"Why am I doing this again?" Ayato blurted out. It's a good thing that Danielle has bad hearing skill just like her father.

"Shin Sakamaki." Ayato searched his vampad in hope to find Danielle's news.

"There….15 mutual friends. Don't tell me I'm the only in the household who's not on his friend list?"

"_Friend request sent."_

"Master Aya-."

"Shhhhhhhhhhhh…"

"What would you like for breakfast?" The butler asked.

"Does Danielle knows I'm around?"

"No. Danielle-sama won't be out till an hour or two."

"Tch…I'm her stalker so I can't reveal myself that easily. Deliver the food to my room instead."

"As you wish." He bowed before leaving.

***Beep***

"_Shin Sakamaki accepted your friend request. That was fast." _

"In a relationship with Danielle Sakamaki. " Ayato read his profile viewing photos of them he shared online.

"**FATHER, I HATE YOU!"**

"I know, I can hear you from here…Danielle."

"Why did you even accepted his request?" Danielle posted of his wall.

"He's my favorite uncle." without a second thought, Ayato liked it.

"Get off his page, father. You're not welcome here."

"Danielle, can you still use your phone when you're in the bathtub?" Ayato replied.

"How did you know that I'm using the bathroom right now unless…"

"**FA-THER!" ** Dani came out of the bathroom in search of her long hated guest.

"Tch…"

* * *

**[1]-** Shin's the one who's more hostile while Carla's the one who can get along well with anyone as read from their profile, I just edited them to fix my concepts. Their personalities will be inspired by the information I found online, don't expect too much...nope I haven't play any of the games yet.

**[2]-** Once again, this fic of mine doesn't follow the anime and the game.

**[3]- **Reviews are my greatest motivation in this archive...^^

MELLOW~CHAN (.^X^.)

5/3/14


	8. Confessions

**A/N: **As promised Subalia, Laito x Sarah. This chapter contains nothing but smut smut scenes from your favorite couples. Many thanks to those who reviewed previously, On the second thought... maybe letting Ayato be the next vampire king is not so bad after all. Okay, Appearance of Tsukinami brothers...Carla and Shin...^^ This chapter is dedicated to my lovely readers.

**Bold- Venues**

_Italics- Inner speech/thoughts_

* * *

"**Roses to Danielle"**

**Chapter Eight: Confessions**

**-…Subaru's room… Sakamaki's household…-**

"Su-ba-ruuuuuuuu…" Thalia moaned her mate's name passionately.

"When was the last time we had sex?" Subaru sniffed, positioning his fangs at the nape of her neck.

"I can't remember. Does it still hurts?" Furiko asked recalling last night activities where she left her scratch marks on his back.

"This is nothing. I know how much you loved my abs. Tell me, that I did a great job at maintaining my body for the past twenty years."

"I want your body so badly."

"As you wish, babe." Subaru carried her bridal style towards their bathroom placing her gently in the bathtub.

"I smell of sex and sweat. It's about time I take a bath."

"Who say that you're taking a bath?" In his hand was a box full of ice-cream.

"Ice-cream?"

"After which, I'm gonna fuck you like there's no tomorrow." Subaru smirked while spreading the ice-cream evenly across his wife's chest causing her to shriek due to the coldness.

"It doesn't mean that I can't be romantic to you after having two kids." He licked the rest of the content off her chest not forgetting her erected nipples begging to be sucked.

"Su-ba-ru." Thalia spoke trying her best to hold back her moans.

"I can't hear you, Thalia. Let the whole house know, how much you loved me." Giving her left one a squeeze, while his tongue doing its job on her right one.

"S-top….t….ea…sing me…."

"Wrong answer." Subaru lifted her right thigh as he started planting kisses leaving bite marks here and there; in return Thalia arched her back in pleasure drowning herself in ecstasy.

"You're all wet for me, babe."

"Subaru Sakamaki, make love to me right now or I swear I'll rape you!"

"Patience is virtue, Thalia. Besides, we just finished round six not long ago and now you can't wait to start round seven?

"It's all your fault."

"Who told me that she wanted another child as adorable as Shin and Haruna? I had to do something about it right? Shall we try out the new moves I heard from Laito?"

"I thought we already tried it last night."

"Your blood tells me that you enjoyed it." Subaru hugged her by waist, whispering these words she's been dying to hear just before he started his day filled with sex and nothing else.

"Karl, don't you think the household pretty empty today?" Christa pointed to the other end of the room.

"Laito and Sarah, Subaru and Thalia…hanky panky. I doubt you'll see the four of them any sooner. Alex and runa, haven't seen them the whole day too. Little rose is busy helping me to send out the invitation cards. Yui locked herself up just because Ayato didn't pick up her call."

"Shin's out to find Danielle. Miyuki and Kou…probably they're having…"

"Karl!"

"I'm just joking." Tougo replied right before Thalia's moans were heard.

"That's my son. I'm so proud of him."

"This is so embarrassing."

"Subaru…" Shu blurted out.

"I like your new hairstyle." Karlheinz teased earning a blush from Sandra.

"Am I hearing wedding bells in near future?"

"No, we intend to stay as a couple nothing more than that."

"There will be new additions to our family. We'll need more rooms." Christa suggested showing him the magazine she found.

"Makeover? Leave that to Reiji."

**-….Meanwhile with Laito and Sarah…-**

"Uncle Laito…" Sarah breathed heavily while grabbing hold of the bed sheet.

"Sarah-chan~" Laito moaned staring at the figure lying on his bed blindfolded.

"Did I please you more than anyone else?" Laito licked her right cheek waiting for her response.

"Yes."

"Ohyoyoyo…what a dirty little girl, you are." He nibbled her earlobes with his body pressed against hers, moaning her name every few seconds.

"Uncle Laito, take me…"

"Sarah~chan, tell me how much do you love me?"

"More than anything else in the world."

"From today onwards, address me as Laito. I'm your lover, aren't I? Calling me uncle makes me a paedophile." Laito kissed her breasts earning a long and passionate moan from her.

"Beautiful isn't it; you can't see what am I going to do to you next." Laito snickered, getting ready his handcuff.

"Laito…..Laito…"

"We're going to make love between the moon and stars."

…**-Back with Ayato and Danielle….-**

"**COME OUT, FATHER. I KNOW THAT YOU'RE HERE!"**

"Listen to me, Dani. I didn't mean to stalk you." Ayato replied from second floor.

"Get out of this mansion; I do want to see your face ever again."

"Tch…tell me, what should I do so that you will have the heart to forgive me?"

"Never. I lost my father to the devil at the aged of four. My mother's a masochist who enjoyed receiving punishments from you. I'm nobody's child; don't talk to me like you're my father… for your information. I already break off my ties with you." Danielle retorted holding onto the pillar for support, with her vision getting blurrier. Unfortunately, she was down with a fever; with Ayato's presence her condition deteriorated.

"Danielle, I'm serious… I admit that I maybe a "**little**" strict towards you but can't you see that I'm trying my best to be a father?"

"Don't make me laugh, father. What a nice way to reconcile, guess what? I'm sick and tired of hearing your make-believes. Why don't you just head back home and pretended that I never existed. I'm sure mother is more than willing to bear your child."

"Dani…"

"Enough. You should do some soul searching instead; I really hate your mother Cordelia. After all she was the one who made the **changes **in your life. Alex and Miyuki are the ones you should care about, forget about me father. I believe this is the best for the both of us."

"What are you saying?"

"It doesn't matter. Even if you approve our relationship, it won't change the fact that I'm no longer your daughter. Leave me alone, you dimwit."

"Calm down, Danielle. I'm here to clear things up between us."

"I DON'T NEE-"

"**DA-NI!" **

"Danielle?" Ayato caught the collapsing figure in the nick of time, dropping his phone in the process.

"Daddy…." she mumbled wincing.

"Oi…your forehead is burning."

"She's having a fever." Shin answered bending down.

"Vampires don't fall sick easily."

"Auntie Yui was still a human when she was pregnant with Danielle, in other words… Danielle's the only living vampire with a human body. Apparently, this is not her first time falling sick. Uncle Reiji was her personal doctor since young."

"This is my first time hearing it." Ayato uttered staring at her daughter.

"I'll phone uncle Reiji up to let him about Dani's conditions, in the meanwhile…why don't you teleport her back to our mansion. She needs medical attention immediately. Even though, Danielle said that she hates you in her heart you're irreplaceable."

"Shin, you really do love her don't you?"

"I do. It would be great if you could give us your blessing."

"I'll do anything in exchange for her smile."

**-… Tsukinami's Mansion…-**

"Carla, have you thought of a birthday gift for our great king?" Shin popped the question munching chestnut.

"We should send him my lovely wolf pups."

"Hahaha…it's so funny that my stomach hurts from all the laughing."

"Here." Carla tossed the invitation card over.

"His mansion again…Boring! Can we skip this year celebration?"

"What's so bad about attending birthday party? We got to taste some divine blood as a bonus." he licked his lips recalling last year events.

"You're one sly guy who tried so hard to be a saint. Who's hiding his violence underneath his wolf's skin."

"This is it; I'm sending one of my wolf pups over."

"They might end up eating him alive." Shin pointed.

"Not everyone is as disgusting as you."

"Have I told you that you look alike to Karlheinz?"

"You're not the first who told me this; in what remote ways do we even look alike? We're two different beings to begin with."

"Are you sure you're not his illegitimate son?"

"Positive."

"I also heard that he adopted one hot chick."

"Womanizing is what you're great at. Subaru Sakamaki most probably will skin you alive if you dare to lay a finger on his wife."

"Correction, I'm only interested in quality blood. This is one party the both of us can look forward too."

"Leave the other girl to me."

"Be specify brother, there are too many female species living in that household."

"Komori Yui."

"Ayato Sakamaki will hunt you down. Christmas came early this year."

* * *

**[1]- **The founding brothers are here to spoil the fun...^^

**[2]- **Let's all assume that Danielle has inherited parts of Yui's human genes.

**[3]- If you enjoyed reading this fic, don't forget to add them to your favorite or follow list. You'll be given a kiss from Laito/Subaru/Ayato...^^**

Leave me your reviews, I'll be waiting...^^

MELLOW~CHAN (.^.^.)

6/3/14


	9. Baby Girl or Baby Boy?

**A/N: **I'm bringing Cordelia back to life, this was inspired by the last episode of Diabolik Lovers where they showed a few seconds of her scenes been locked up in that room of hers. Yui won't be her portal this time round afterall, **this fic of mine doesn't follow the anime and the games.** Should I bring Richter back too? Many thanks to those who reviewed previously, you guys are awesome! Let's make Roses to Danielle another big hit in this archive. For those who added this fic to your favorite list much appreciated, you'll received a kiss as promised.

I just brought fifty shades of grey-trilogy at one-shot, it may take quite awhile to finish all...^^ bear with my late updates :) Please...please add this to your favorite list it'll mean a lot to me :3 I have a small request from you my reader, vote for the gender of Subalia's baby and the return of Richter :)))) Majority wins again. This chapter is dedicated to all my lovely readers out there...^^

**chocolate and vanilla: **Ayayui will appear soon I promise^^ Yes, Tsukinami brothers has appeared...XD Thank you so much for reviewing, your loves are appreciated!

**BIGSHOUTSOUT: Sakurapris, Dorkyhater, KRedCali86, Guest(1), Guest(2), chocolate and vanilla, Guest(3), Subalia, Ai-Yukino, JaexQueenie, Madeleine Lovate, koko serenade, Moya, Guest(3), Senna Bluefire, MikitheSwifitie and Mahou Ju**

**Bold- ****Venues**

_Italics__: Innerspeech/__thoughts_

* * *

"**Roses to Danielle"**

**Chapter Nine: Baby Girl or Baby Boy?**

"Oh Grandma, I really hate Cordelia." Danielle hugged her tightly, with Christa caressing the girl's head every few seconds.

"You're still having a fever, Dani." Christa uttered with the heat emitted from her body, Karlheinz took a seat beside her with Shin leaning against the wall at the other end of the room.

"It's was all her fault, if it wasn't for her. Father won't be who he is today. If she's still alive, I'll burn her alive and make sure she die a horrible death. Grandpa, you must be blind to fall in love with her. A disgrace to all mothers out there, like mother like son." Danielle replied in between her sobs.

"You won't be sitting right here if I didn't met Cordelia, Besides, Ayato did a great job at killing her off for me."

"Nevertheless, I still hate him. I heard from Uncle Reiji that Cordelia is still alive, even though he killed her off with his potion but parts of her spirit still resides in that locked room. One day, she'll make her comeback in this household using someone else as her portal; since mother had already chosen her Adam. There's no point, possessing that body of hers…her heart's dead."

"My little imp, I can tell that you're all ready to kill her off for me this time round."

"Yes. I'll smack that face of hers. No one asked her to start an affair with that fucker Richter. It's a good thing; she's not pregnant with his kid. Grandpa, maybe that brother of yours is infertile."

"I'm having a strong feeling too."

"Karlheinz, you're not supposed to teach her these."

"It's fine, my love. I'm all prepared for her comeback. I'll promise to protect you with my life."

"You sounded like you're dying any minute now." Christa spoke eyeing her husband.

"Even if I were to die, I'll have no regrets."

"I won't allow it to happen, Karl. Your life belongs to me now. Cordelia will have to get through me with a fair fight." with her eyes full of determination, she hugged the figure back.

"More or less we can expect another fight to take place. I'm so envy of you, grandpa." Shin said checking his phone for any new messages.

"I don't know if I should take it as a compliment or an insult."

"Compliment. Women are fighting after your heart and love, grandmother you'll have my support. I'll not let anyone live to see next sunrise for snatching grandfather Karlheinz away."

"Baby shin, come over here…let me give you a hug."

"It's fine. I'm a big boy now."

"Tch… it's pretty obvious who's the one Cordelia after. She was chosen because the both of you loved her the most. Using her body to kill Karlheinz, her lover was a wise choice to fulfil your wish. I can't imagine Subaru's reactions after hearing the truth." Ayato blurted out.

"We'll hide it from him for as long as we can. Knowing his personality, my son will most likely crush that room down. That'll only bring forward Cordelia's comeback way before than expected. Not to worry, Ayato. Reiji and I have it under control. I won't let anything happen to my beloved daughter or anyone else in this household." Tougo spoke in deep thoughts.

**-…Meanwhile with Laito and the rest…-**

"Can someone tell me, why is Kou Mukami here?" Laito asked with Sarah snuggling close to him.

"Uncle Laito, I already told you he's my boyfriend." Miyuki answered with her cheeks tint pink.

"Ayato's so gonna kill you." Subaru said eating his cup corn Alex had prepared early in the morning.

"Surprisingly, he didn't mutter a word."

"Ignore him, Miyuki. Ayato Sakamaki. I can't believe that he's going to be my father-in-law. Can someone pass me a hammer?"

"Tch…. I should be the one asking it." Ayato appeared with a hammer in his palm.

"Are you taking this seriously?"

"Just when I thought superstar idol has a high sense of humor, guess I was wrong. Pass this to falcon-head. Tell him that I'll hunt you down in his position if you dare to make Miyuki shed a tear."

"I won't. Place it over there."

"Mind giving me your autograph? Don't get me wrong, Haruna's the one who wanted it. Since she's out on a date with my son, I doubt they'll be back any sooner."

"Is there any message, you want me to write in particular?"

"Let me see…. Subaru, any idea? She's your daughter."

"I love father." Subaru smirked throwing his disposal cup into the bin.

"Tch…"

"All done." Kou tossed his autograph over.

"That was fast."

"They don't call me an idol without a reason. Okay, that was nasty." He pointed towards the bathroom.

"Nufuu~ Suba-kun, don't tell me that you impregnated my half sister? I thought you guys just did it yesterday after a long period of time."

"Laito. What makes you think that, we only did it last night? I don't see a need to report my sexual activities to you. At least, I'm not someone who's interested in our niece." Subaru defended himself.

"Subaru, they did say that love the burning passion of fire. Blame it on my genes, Sarah has fallen in love with my looks. I was thinking of sharing with you some new moves I found online when doing net surfing."

"Laito, please…. could we at least say it in somewhere less distinctive." Subaru pointed.

"There's nothing to be shy of, Suba-kun. Take a look at bitch~chan, Ayato pleased her beyond her limits. I just love hearing moaning in this household."

"I don't need the details."

"Just some words of advice, condoms are men's all time favorite…provided if you know how to use them correctly or else you might ended up with an unexpected baby." Laito teased earning a groan from him.

"Are you saying that I had no idea how to use a condom?"

"Well, it's up to your interpretation of my words. Why don't you check on Thalia?"

"I'm going to do it without your reminder."

"Auntie Thalia, try sniffing some lemon slices. You'll feel much better." Luna placed some near her nostrils in which Thalia pinched her nose.

"I'm so sorry, Luna. The baby doesn't like this smell at all." Furiko muttered caressing her abdomen.

"That's fine. I heard from mother that when she was pregnant with brother Subaru, she hated lemons too. I'll see what I can find from the fridge." Luna left in search of her remedy to nausea.

"Thalia, are you alright?"

"I felt like dying. Never had this problem with Shin or Haruna." Thalia leaned against her mate's chest inhaling his scent.

"This kid of ours has his or her unique personality."

"I still like your scent the best, Subaru."

…**-Back with Luna, at the kitchen…-**

"Ohyoyo….She rejected the lemons?" Laito voiced.

"Yes. Uncle Laito, do you know where to find sour plums in this household? I read from pregnancy books written by humans that, it helps when you're nauseous."

"Apparently, you can't find them. None of us are a fan of sour plums. Perhaps, Reiji may have a thing or two for her. I'm guessing the baby's gender a boy."

"I'm having a strong feeling that it's a baby girl. Who resembles Auntie Thalia."

"Let's make a bet shall we?" Sandra suggested pulling Shu along.

"I'm betting…"

"A boy." Shu replied without a second thought.

"If daddy's betting for a boy, I'm going for the opposite." Sarah smiled tugging her lover's shirt.

"Great. We'll get the rest of the household to vote and the losers will have to do a live performance of stripping."

"Laito."

"I'm telling you, Sarah. I'm having fun doing this bet."

* * *

**[1]**- The story's ain't no fun without climax...X3 don't hate me...^^

**[2]**- Thalia's Cordelia's portal in this story, let's all assume that she had some sort of powers left in her. Ridiculously enough, that chain of hers will loosen it powers on full moon night...^^ more will be explain as the story progresses.

**[3]- **A fight between Cordelia and Christa sounds great, isn't it? I've always wanted to write out this scene so badly. They're after Karl's love. parts of it was inspired by Subaru's route in more blood.

**[4]- **Mukami brothers, Tsukinami brothers and Sakamaki brothers will be involved in Cordelia's comeback. The more the merrier...lol

**[5]- ***hint* *hint* The wolf pup...X3 Let's all assume that Cordelia has phobia of wolf pup, she's a demon daughter right? Nothing is impossible.

**[6]- **Cast your votes and I'll do the counting. :)))))

Leave me your reviews, I'll be waiting...^^

A.N-MELLOW (.^.^.)

9/3/14


	10. Drunk Date

**A/N: **I do not own DL but I do own my OCs...^^ A **BIG THANK YOU** to those who reviewed previously! I'm still counting the votes for the gender of Subalia's baby in the meanwhile shall we do another voting? If I were to bring Richter back would you prefer to see him as a protagonist or antagonist? Share with me below:) I really had no idea how many of you are still reading this sequel right now... *sighs* Anyway, I changed the summary! I hope that Roses to Danielle survives as long as Letters to Subaru. It really depends a lot on you my lovely readers...*winks* *winks*

This chapter is dedicated to all my readers/fans/loyalist/silent readers...^^ I would like to take this opportunity to thank those who's sticking with me from the very beginning. This is it, I'll be releasing all new fic which revolves around Subalia, I had already written done on my phone but am too lazy to type it out. I also believe that I'm the first author to write this scene out :3 *claps for me* Appearance of Cordelia in this chapter, boo yeah boo...X3

**Note: Any fears/rituals/traditions used in this fic are fictional so are any allusions to places, people and events. **

**Chocolate and Vanilla: **hehe :P Yes, I'll be updating as and when I can...X3 Thanks a lot!

**BIGSHOUTSOUT: MikitheSwiftie, Madeleine Lovate, Mia, Guest, Ai-Yukino, JaexQueenie, sakurapris, Dorkyhater, pinkpiggy9456, Tsanami Saberfairy, KRedCali86, Guest(2), Guest(3), Linda Fedora, Misa, Guest(4), chocolate and vanilla, koko serenade, Andrea and Guest(5)**

**Bold- Venues**

Italics- Innerspeech/thoughts

* * *

"**Roses to Danielle"**

**Chapter Ten: Drunk Date**

"Are you sure about this, ladies?" Alex questioned holding onto one of Laito's favorite brandies.

"Bring it over here, bartender." Thalia giggled in her drunken state.

"Auntie Thalia, Uncle Subaru so gonna skin me alive if he found out about this."

"He won't. Anyway, Subary won't be back so early…he told me that he had some studio recordings to do for his upcoming album together with Ayato and Shu. Sandra tagged along. I promise this will be my last drink." Furiko said with her cheeks tint pink, removing her blazer.

"I can't believe my own father tried to kill me." Yui blurted out as she lifted her glass upside down.

"Shall we switch to fruit punch instead?" Alex took out a bottle from the fridge nearby.

"Yui-chan, Share with me your sorrows." Ignoring Alex's suggestion, stumbled her way towards Komori's side.

"Gosh, Auntie Thalia. You gave me a heart attack." Ore-sama junior exclaimed phoning Christa for assistance.

"I'm having a feeling that Ayato's seeing another woman." Yui changed her topic clenching onto the bar counter.

"You know what, I had the same feeling with Subaru too when I first arrived at this mansion. He literally ignored me when I tried to confess my love." Thalia replied the third time in a row with Alex shaking his head.

"Thalia, I'm envy of your breasts. Maybe Ayato-kun prefers someone with huge breasts." Yui sobbed cuing her son to fill her glass up.

"Yui-chan, you're making me blush with that comment of yours."

"Mother, father loves you very much. Trust me; you're the one and only woman he's seeing." Alex sighed.

"You're lying, Ayato-kun. I knew it. You're seeing another woman after all. I believe her name was Haruna." Yui grabbed hold of his wrist while leaning against his chest.

"_Not again…"_

"You're drunk."

"I'm not."

"Yes, you're."

"Ayato-kun, I'm not drunk…. see." Komori stood up from her seat, twirling every few seconds to show that she's aware of her surroundings. Unfortunately, with each attempt…Alex had to stabilize her by holding her waist.

"Yui-chan, are you sure he's Ayato?" Thalia asked eyeing him from top to bottom.

"Positive. He's my husband and I know him inside out. Maybe he had a change of perfume; Ayato had a really weird scent this evening."

"I guess so." Thalia started laughing hysterically; grabbing the brandy from the counter, in less than a second the bottle was empty.

"My body feels so light. I'm floating…"

"Not fair, we said that we had a fair duel." Yui opened another bottle from the cabinet, not caring if she's going to have a bad headache next morning.

"My father thinks that I'm a disgrace to our church; because I let those vampires did what they want to me without defending myself." Yui muttered hugging her knees.

"Yui-chan. I know how it feels."

"I can't even return to my old home, I missed my father very much. I let everyone down who had their hopes on me."

"Stop blaming yourself for the things you didn't do, Yui-chan. You still have me and I'll stick by your side even if the sky is falling."

"Thalia, why are you not my sister?" Yui cried her heart out holding onto Furiko for support.

"I hope I'm not too late." Christa spoke.

"Save me grandma, Uncle Subaru so gonna skin me alive." Alex let out a groan while pulling his hair in frustration.

"I'm sorry, grandma. It's all my fault for not stopping them."

"Care to tell me, what happened?"

"Auntie Thalia's hormones … the minute uncle Subaru left this household, she can't help but to feel upset. Surprisingly, she found her way here; dragging mother along. Somehow, they both of them had gotten themselves drunk that I've been mistaken as father and bartender."

"That amount of alcohol she consumed won't do much harm to a vampire baby; after all he's a tsunbaru's kid."

"You're betting for a baby boy too?"

"Yes. Karl's rooting for a girl and if he lost this bet, he's so in for a strip dance as requested by me. Keep this a secret between us." Christa giggled.

"This is the reason, I love you so much grandmother."

"I know."

"Is it true that the bitch will be back?"

"When the time is near, you'll have your role to play…Alex. This is one war, we can't afford to lose. Cordelia…"

"I did some research online and it was dumb of her to chose Auntie Thalia as her portal. It's not like she's one strong vampire."

"You're wrong. The baby she's carrying… Apparently, Cordelia managed to find a connection between them. As long as the kid is around, she'll find a way to break out of the room to fulfil Karl's wish of dying."

"Why isn't Dainty chosen instead? After all, she was the one who had mother's human genes."

"Simple, when Yui's genes combined with Ayato's vampiric ones; it sorts of neutralizing with one another. Adam's blood has fallen into the category of things a demon fears. After all, the gods were the ones who created Eve and Adam. It's no doubt that, Danielle has Adam's blood flowing within her which makes her an avoided target by Cordelia."

"In other words, my siblings and I are safe for the time being?"

"Yes. This narrows down her females targets, Luna was not chosen because she had Karl's blood in her body. I almost forget, as the vampire king his blood can be considered as the **"divine"** one. The reason why Cordelia didn't dare to suck his blood even though she was his first wife, perhaps this was the factor which led to her affairs with Richter."

"So, all of his sons and daughters are quite useless to her?"

"Yes. Her only target left would be Thalia. It won't make sense for her to gain control of my body where I'm her love rival."

"She has demonic blood in her after all. But she's a vampire right? Cordelia's the love product of a demon and vampire?"

"I would love to know the answers too. Leave this to me, Haruna's looking for you." Christa patted his shoulders.

"Look, Yui-chan…our fairy god mother has arrived. She's real just like what the books described." Thalia pointed.

"Yes. I can see her too. Does it means that we'll be able to meet our vampire princes tonight?"

"The ball must be nearby, we need to get ready."

"Aye Aye!"

**-…Meanwhile with Luna, Haruna and Miyuki…-**

"This has to be the most ridiculous birthday gift I ever heard." Luna pointed towards the wolf pup that's rolling on the carpeted floor.

"I find him adorable." Haruna went to brush his furs earning a coo from it.

"The pup loves you, Runa."

"Any idea who's the sender?" Alex popped the question, making his way to his lover's side.

"See that crest on his collar, Tsukinami brothers sent them."

"I heard one of them is a wolf right?"

"Yeah. I don't know but one of them reminds me of father and the other one resembles Ayato."

"Grandfather, long lost sons. Let's pray for their reunion."

"Very funny, Alex."

"Oh yes, Shin. How's Danielle?"

"Great. I believe she's all ready to have another debate with uncle Ayato when he returns."

"That's bad. I heard that Ayato approved your relationship."

"Whoa, news does spread like wild fire."

**-…Back to Ayato, Shu and Subaru….-**

"Subaru, let's change our verse." Ayato requested adjusting his outfit.

"Why should I?"

"Because, I'm having some difficulties pronouncing words within my assigned verses."

"If only you could speak fluent English…"

"At least my voice melts most of my fans. If we don't do the switch, I'm afraid it'll affect the quality of Shu's song. Mukami brothers are not our main rival right now, there's a new band called the tsukinami brothers. Someone told me that one of them look alike to me. Tch… Ore-sama has to be the best in everything, it doesn't matter Ayato-sama still has the best appearance."

"It's only a joke, Ayato. Have you seen Shu?"

"Somewhere in this studio with that bad influence."

"Give her a chance; she's trying her best to make it up to Sarah and Thalia."

"Tch…"

"Tell me, who has the largest fanbase within the three of us?"

"Are you sure you about it?"

"Save it up, I already know the answer. My fans created pages and accounts on vampad as a tribute to Ayato-sama."

"Isn't that great. Perhaps, this was the main reason Yui thought that you were seeing another woman."

"**WHAT! THAT'S ABSURB!"**

"There's a fine line between joke and reality." Subaru sighed.

"What's what?"

**-…Meanwhile in a room, long forgotten by the owners…-**

Cordelia smirked as she stared at her reflection, soon her plans will be working as planned. Thalia's appearance in this household was a blessing in disguise for a soul like her without a body. The day where she yearns to escape from this shitty room is near.

"Reiji, son of _Beatrix… your chains are useless against me now. How long do you intend to hold me back?"_

_"Ayato, Laito, Kanato… my singing bird. I'm going to make you guys pay for what you had done. I'll make that mate of Subaru's suffers once I lay my hands on her body."_

_"Christa, enjoy while you can. Soon, it'll be over. He's mine and I'll show you that you just mess with the wrong vampire demon."_

_"Thalia Furiko, I'll be waiting for the day we'll meet…"_

_"Grrr…..damn that wolf pup who brought him here!"_

* * *

**[1]-** Alexruna, koumi will make their appearance soon, bear with me...so sorry x.x

**[2]- **I'll just tell you my writing style in advance, for example if Subalia appears in chapter, the chances of them appearing in the next one is slim unless stated...^^ this is to make sure that all my pairings have equal airtime. :D

**[3]- **Cordelia's back and I hope Christa's explanation helps to Nami, this is the reason why Danielle was not chosen as her portal.

**[4]- **To my silent readers, there are times where I left you out on my shoutouts... forgive me, I only do those on my reviews list...^^ Leave me a review to let me know your existence, what's worth reading is worth reviewing as well! :)))))

**[5]- **Feel free to make any requests as and when you like, I'll try my best to deliver them.

**[6]- **TIMELINE:

To Karlheinz's birthday party, Three days...^^

**[7]- **Richter, let me know your opinions...X3

Leave me your reviews, I'll be waiting!

A.N-MELLOW (.^.^.)

11/3/14


	11. Sora Sakamaki

**Claimers: I do own my OCs and this plot!  
**

**A/N: **Many thanks to those who reviewed previously, sorry if I didn't manage to reply back to your response was busy with College verification. I would like to thank you for your patience and supports you've given me throughout this ride, Roses to Ayato wouldn't be possible without your loves. This will be the last chapter for this year before my indefinite break. I may or may not return to this **archive** during my breaks in college. This story will be on** HIATUS** till further notice, feel free to follow it to catch me on my next updates. I need the time to clear my mind for now, as much as I love to update as and when I can... time is my greatest nemesis as of now. I can't afford to devote my time in writing any longer, I hope you guys can understand...^^

**BIGSHOUTSOUT: Sakurapris, Dorkyhater, pinkpiggy9456, Guest(1), Guest(2), Guest(3), Mia, Subalia, Guest(4), Guest(5), Ai-Yukino, PriestessInu's, Mad Lovate, Guest(6), Protagonist Ric, Tsanami SaberFairy, KRedCali86, chocolate, vanilla, MikitheSwiftie, Senna Bluefire, Guest(7), Guest(8), Guest(9), Guest(10), Subaru and Letters. **

**Chocolate and Vanilla: **Hehe...^^ I'm so sorry I'm unable to fulfill your suggestion. Richter will be back as a protagonist. Thanks for reviewing much appreciated! :) awww~ xoxo

**Bold- ****venues**

_Italics- inner speech/thoughts _

* * *

"**Roses to Danielle"**

**Chapter Eleven: Sora Sakamaki**

"Ohyoyo, correct me if I'm wrong, baby boy has the most numbers of votes as of today." Laito counted and recounted to make sure that he didn't miss out a vote or two.

"The loser will have to do a strip dance." Shu reminded his brothers with Sandra asleep on his lap.

"Shu, you're still sticking with the idea of having another child?"

"Go with the flow, am I expecting any grandchildren in near future considering the numbers of times I heard moaning in the middle of the night while finding inspiration for my new song."

"It will never happen, Shu. Take it easy for now. Say, Alex and Haruna…these two are rarely spotted the past few days. Where is butler Alex?"

"Out on a date with Haruna, apparently it was Runa's duty to stock up ingredients for the next two weeks due to the increase of population in this household." Kanato pointed sorting out his teddy bears.

"Here's come the long awaited couple."

"So Suba-kun, tell us the answer won't you. I'm sure Christa the one who's excited to see Karlheinz doing strip dance using a pole."

"I don't need the details, Laito."

"Before Thalia makes her announcement, I would like all of you to meet Sora Sakamaki. The youngest member as of now." Christa spoke cuing the figure to reveal herself.

"Luna nee-chan."

"Sora."

"Are you delighted to see me?"

"Yes. Look how much you've grown over the years, aren't you one sweet talker."

"Brother Subaru, is he here….is he here….is he here? I wanna meet him. I heard a lot of stories from you; Luna nee-chan. Is he the most awesome brother ever? I also heard that he's in love with sparkle. Will he teach me all my big words in my books?" Sora tugged her shirt.

"Calm down, Sora. Brother Subaru is present, why don't you make a guess based on my descriptions. Give him a hug, if you think he's brother Subaru."

"Hold on a second; is Sora another one of your adopted daughter?" Laito pointed out.

"No…well, Sora happens to be our unexpected baby after that incident at the beach house." Christa blushed at the thought.

"Okay, we get it. Sora the second female member of the Sakamaki's household. I shall show her my brotherly love to welcome her." He snickered earning a glare from Subaru.

"I've something to give all of you." Sora exclaimed busy distributing her drawings of her brothers using crayons. The one with an origami heart attached to it belongs to brother Subaru.

"I believe you're the one I'm dying to meet all these years, brother." Sora gave him a bear hug; in return Subaru caresses her head. Thalia can't help but to awe at the sight.

"Isn't she adorable, Subaru? Sora reminds me of Haruna when she was just a baby." Thalia mumbled.

"Yeah. Time flies…"

"Sparkle…sparkle… I like you, sparkle. Brother Subaru loves you too."

"Sora, she's auntie Thalia. Not sparkle. I'm sure you'll enjoy her company." Luna said crossing her legs.

"Sora has this habit of her to call anything and everything she likes sparkle." Karlheinz added closing his book.

"It was nice meeting you, Sora." Furiko greeted extending her hand for a handshake.

"Sparkle."

"We're back." Alex appeared with his three bags full of grocery while Haruna was busy calculating their expenses for the day.

"Alex, did we miss out our wolf pup's meals?"

"No. I think wolf pup loves eating raw steak?"

"You're right. They're carnivorous after all."

"Alex and Haruna meet Sora, your auntie." Luna introduced her with Sora waving her hands.

"Hihihihihi, I'm Sora Sakamaki and I hope that we can be best of friend."

"Awww~ Kawaiii."

"And off we go to the kitchen." Alex carried her with Runa tagging along.

"Weee~"

"Are you afraid of wolf pup, Sora?"

"No. I adore him. Can I play with him pretty please?" Sora pleaded tugging Alex's outfit.

"Hmmm…"

"Please Alex; I believe the both of them together will be adorable. Sora can help us in looking after Alexandra."

"Alexandra?"

"Yes. I named the pup after you. Don't you think Alexandra is a nice name for him?" Haruna awed clapping her hands.

"Does he response to your calls?"

"Yes. I'll show you. Over here, Alexandra." Haruna called bending down. Alexandra dashed over right after Runa's voice was heard. Letting out a coo as he made his way down the stairs, under the dining table after which making a right turn at the end of the corner to reach his owner's side.

Once he reached the kitchen, Alexandra started rolling around the marble floor cuing Haruna to caress his abdomen. Sora took this opportunity to introduce herself by rubbing his ears; in return the pup licks her left cheek.

"Sparkle...sparkle..."

"Pass me the steak." Sora pointed towards the fridge.

"There."

"You must be hungry, sparkle." In one swift movement, Sora threw the steak across the room.

"Awww…..I hope that our child would be as loveable like Sora. Alex, don't you think we should announce this piece of news to the rest of the household?" Haruna muttered rubbing her tummy.

"Anytime you're ready, Runa." Alex hugged her by waist, closing the gaps between them leaning in to give her a kiss on her forehead.

"You're a great father by nature, I can tell by your actions around Sora. Our child is pretty lucky to have you as his dad."

"Tch…Ore-sama junior has to be the best in everything. I had seen enough debates between Dainty and father."

"This child is filthy… I should just end its life." Haruna blurted out.

"_Not again…"_

"Look at me, Haruna. Neither is the child filthy or unwanted. This is the result of our love. Isn't it a blessing in disguise? Sora's going to have a playmate."

"You're right." Runa giggled while poking his chest.

"I've something for you." with that Alex took out a box underneath the standing sushi bar.

"Alex…"

"This is the dress you wanted for grandpa's birthday party and I happen to be last buyer."

"Thank you, I really appreciate it, Alex."

"Anything for my Runa, I'll make sure the both of us will be crown prom king and queen."

"I thought it was a birthday party?"

"Ah yes, I requested it to be added in. After all, as Karlheinz's favorite grandson nothing is impossible for me."

"He's just spoiling you."

**-…Meanwhile with the rest…-**

"Little rose." Tougo cued.

"My love, do you know what day is today?" Karl lifted her palm and kissed it gently.

"Thursday."

"Wrong answer. Today's the day we'll be celebrating our 18th anniversary. Happy anniversary, Christa." He handed her the bouquet of roses Luna took a few days to prepare it.

"You still remember our anniversary?"

"One of the most important dates of my life beside little rose's and Sora's birthdays."

"Tougo, 100 roses show that Auntie Christa is the one you loved the most." Thalia smiled.

"The both of us will contribute to our bloodline in near future."

"Karl!"

"Blushing Christa, you don't get to see it daily."

"Tch… remember the flowers you gave that bitch. Be glad I dispose them for you." Ayato answered.

"Ah. I'm just telling her straight in her face that I no longer had any feelings for her, using another method."

"Looks like Cordelia doesn't know the meaning behind those flowers you left her. What a shame!" Shu added.

"Why are we saying about her? In two days time, it's my birthday and I don't see a need to mention that woman's name every now and then. Starting a fight over me is pointless. Beatrix was the only woman I had feelings for before meeting Christa. My love, is it true that Cordelia tried to kill you when you answered who do I loved the most?"

"What's done is done, Karl."

"It was that wife of yours fault. She was the one who called mother a mad woman when the both of us were sitting in the hall way. Guess what? I bet you find it hard to believe that mother actually shouts at Cordelia."

"That's my girl."

"There's nothing to worry about, Subaru. I can defend myself now. It just that I missed my brother whom I loved dearly. Karl, find him for me will you?"

"I'll do anything for you, my love. I believe it's time for you to announce the gender of your baby, my beloved daughter."

"Subaru and I, we're having a baby…"

***BAM***

"SCARM, YOU'RE NOT WELCOME HERE!" Danielle yelled at the figure standing at the entrance.

"Dani, calm down your fever still in the midst of recovering." Shin hold her back.

"Who are you?" Richter questioned with his gaze fixed on her.

"Ohyoyo, Oji… I told you before didn't I? I'll send you to hell. Are you not dead yet? "Laito said getting up from his seat.

"Fucker. I'm disgusted by your words; I don't see a need to civil with you. All thanks to you and Cordelia. Father's who he is today, we knew about your sexual affairs with her inside out. GET OUT! You just polluted this household with your appearance, breathing in the same oxygen as you makes me sick." Dani retorted crossing her arms.

"Aren't you one talkative brat who shows no respe-" right before Richter could finish his speech, Ayato gave him a punch on his face sending him flying across the hall way.

"Tch… I told you so. Mess with my daughter; you'll be messing with ore-sama! Who was the one who told me that I didn't learn my lesson? Why are you back? What do you want from us? If you can't give me a decent explanation it won't be a punch this easily." Ayato warned with Laito throwing him a sword.

"I beat you once and I'm going to do it again."

"Aya-to, your attacks may be stronger than before but it's not enough to kill me off easily." Richter wiped the blood off the corner of his lips, forcing himself up.

"Tch…quit boasting, that bitch is the only woman who will believe your words. For your information, I only used less than one third of my strength. If you're here to congratulation Karlheinz's on his upcoming birthday, save it up. A leopard never changes its spots."

"Trust me, Ayato. I come in peace. I know how much the six of you hated me since the day you were born; Subaru was the only one I could get along with." Richter uttered earning a laugh from Luna.

"Humor me with your jokes, Richter! Just when I thought I knew brother Subaru well enough to know there's a fine line between reality and sarcasm."

"Guys, he's infertile." Dainty shouted emphasising the word '**infertile**'. The only reason why Laito didn't impregnate any of his girls.

"Dani."

"That fucker should get what he deserves Shin, everyone was doing fine in this household till he came along, tell me who the heck seduces and flirt with your own blood related brother's ex wife…. better known as the daughter of the demon lord. In the end, he was only using her as a pawn to make himself the next headmaster of this household. Unfortunately, his attempts failed." Danielle coughed while explaining the facts.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. No need to worry about me."

"Shin, escort Danielle back to her room and leave this to us." Ayato voiced.

"You can count on me, uncle Ayato."

"To prove that I'm no longer the Richter you knew, I believe we're here to discuss on Cordelia's comeback." Richter answered taking a seat beside Kanato.

"At least come up with a decent lie, which has no connection to your lover." Subaru groaned.

"No, Subaru. Richter's right. Since he came earlier than expected I don't think we can keep this news from you any longer." Christa muttered crossing her fingers.

* * *

This is farewell till we meet again, my lovelies^^

**[1]- **Sora Sakamki's Subaru and Luna little sister...XD This idea just popped to my mind while I was asleep.

**[2]- **Yes, Haruna's pregnant with Alex's kid. I'm pretty much excited to write this part out. Alexandra is a nice name isn't it?

**[3]- **Parts of this chapter was inspired by MORE BLOOD~ Subaru's route and Karlheinz giving flowers to Cordelia. Read up Cordelia's wiki. And Yes, surprisingly enough Ayato tried to dispose them so that his mother won't be disappointed

**[4]-** I know many of you voted for Richter to be cast out in this fic of mine but I need him back here..lol to process on with my plans. sorry about that!^^

**[5]- **Comment/Review if you have any specify suggestions or pairings you wish to see on my next update.:3

**[6]- **My PM box will be open...feel free to drop me a PM if you have any questions^^ I'll be doing fandom-hopping once more sticking around this site as a reader and reviewer. Look out for my reviews!^^

Thank you!

A.N-MELLOW (.^.^.)

21/3/14


End file.
